Divine War
by Terror-Dark
Summary: Una apasionante aventura en la que la magia, los clanes y las emociones son esenciales para sobrevivir en una sociedad donde lo visible no es la realidad.
1. Pasado

**CAPITULO 1: PASADO**

Se supone que en esta época la justicia, la igualdad y la sensatez están ganando terreno entre la sociedad. Los políticos nos aseguran que estos valores se cumplen al pie de la letra pero que todavía hay casos donde no se llevan a cabo. A estos no les echan mucha cuenta.

Podemos encontrar diferentes tipos de casos según la importancia de estos. Los primeros serian la gran cantidad de robos, maltratos, asesinatos, corrupción y otros tipos de delincuencia.

Luego estarían los problemas mayores, la venta de armas de Estados Unidos a países subdesarrollados, la creación de bombas nucleares o las guerras.

Todos estos casos, los políticos y altos cargos los cubren con un tupido velo para así dar una imagen más limpia y dulce pero si preguntamos quien tiene la culpa de esto, solo te contestarán con evasivas e intentarán guiarte por el tema que más le convenga a ellos.

¿Cómo es posible que por culpa de una sola persona, como puede ser un presidente, mueran millones de personas a causa de una guerra? Es una estupidez.

El último recurso que deberíamos utilizar es la guerra, y más si esta se hace con el propósito de conseguir bienes, como petróleo, dinero o poder.

No hace falta provocar una masacre para conseguir la justicia, solo debemos juzgar al culpable y ahí se acaba todo. Pero claro ¿qué país entregaría a su líder? Ninguno.

Por culpa de todo esto, mis padres murieron a consecuencia de un atentado terrorista. Explotaron una bomba nuclear en Madrid, donde vivíamos, la explosión fue similar a la de Chernóbil arrasó todo lo que había en un radio de 20 kilómetros.

Por eso yo no aguanto la injusticia ni tampoco la sin razón. Me gustaría que hubieran sido juzgados los culpables pero no fueron encontrados además ninguna organización terrorista se adjudicó el atentado.

En ese momento tanto yo como mi hermana Sara, estábamos de intercambio en Inglaterra. En cuanto nos enteramos volvimos y nos informaron de todo lo que había ocurrido y de la muerte de nuestros padres.

Como yo aún tenía 10 años mi hermana se hizo cargo de mí. Heredamos de nuestros padres una casa que tenían en un pueblo de Andalucía llamado Mairena del Alcor. Allí intentamos volver a seguir con nuestra vida.

Mientras yo iba al colegio, mi hermana trabajaba para poder pagar todo los gastos que tenía llevar una casa. Por la tarde ella venia y descansaba un par de horas y volvía a salir para ir a trabajar de nuevo. En esos momentos yo era quien me encargaba de limpiar la casa, esta era grande y además constaba de muchas habitaciones, se había construido con la intención de pasar los veranos allí y como era normal llevar algunos invitados.

Con el tiempo nos acostumbramos a tener siempre la misma rutina, pero algo hizo cambiar eso, se produjeron diferentes noticias en la que se decía que la explosión de la bomba nuclear no había sido de ningún grupo terrorista y que se desconocía quién era el autor. Esto desconcertó a mi hermana. Desde ese punto ella se volvió muy reservada, apenas hablábamos y ni siquiera nos veíamos porque ahora estaba mucho más tiempo fuera.

Hasta que llegó el día más triste de mi vida. Sara salió como de costumbre hacia el trabajo y yo me fui al colegio, cuando volví empecé a preparar la comida. Pero mi hermana no llegaba, no solía hacerme esperar y si lo hacía llamaba para avisarme. El teléfono sonó y lo cogí rápidamente. Desde el otro lado del auricular me avisaron de que mi hermana había tenido un accidente. Cuando llegué al hospital ya había pasado media hora. Sara estaba tumbada en una cama y estaba vendada por el pecho. Los médicos me dijeron que apenas podía hablar, además escuché cuando dos de ellos hablaban que no podían parar la hemorragia y no sabían porque. En ese momento el mundo se me cayó encima, ella iba a morir.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarme para siempre, mi hermana solo me dijo una frase que aun sigue resonando en mi cabeza como un trueno en medio de la noche.

"Tu poder para juzgar reside en tu interior".

Después de todo aquello un amigo de mis padres se convirtió en mi tutor legal y me cuidó hasta que tuve 17 años. Al llegar a esa edad volví a la casa heredada y me alojé allí con la intención de seguir con mi vida independizado.

Ya han pasado 7 años desde que perdí a toda mi familia y aun siguen atormentándome en sueños terribles pesadillas en las que a parecen mis padres tumbados en el suelo boca arriba totalmente calcinados y mi hermana sangrando por todas partes repitiéndome una y otra vez la última frase que me dijo estando con vida.

"Tu poder para juzgar reside en tu interior"

-Miguel Ángel… el desayuno está listo- le susurró una voz dulce al oído.

-eh…- se sobresaltó incorporándose rápidamente-

Fijó su vista en una joven que tenía el pelo negro y unos ojos color marrón oscuro. Esta llevaba un uniforme de colegio de varios tonos de grises y un lazo rojo en el cuello.

-Perdón, me he dormido-se disculpó- ahora mismo voy.

Sin mediar palabra la joven salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sentado en medio de la cama quedó un joven no muy alto, con el pelo castaño y unos ojos marrones con algún toque de verde en ellos. Cuando la manta se desplazó hacia abajo, dejó al descubierto un pijama de un color azul oscuro como la noche.

-uf… otra pesadilla-suspiró- menos mal que tengo a Raquel…

Aquella joven que había salido de la habitación era la hija del tutor legal que tuvo. Venía todas las mañanas, preparaba el desayuno y comían los dos juntos.

Al principio él se negó a que viniera porque no quería molestar a nadie…pero su tutor le convenció de lo contrario y era algo de lo que ahora se alegraba.

Se puso su uniforme del colegio y entró en el salón donde Raquel esperaba con el desayuno.

Comieron y salieron hacia la escuela. Ella estaba en un curso menor que él pero su cuerpo físicamente era de 17 años no de 16.

Además con ella era con la única que hablaba porque desde que su hermana murió apenas conversaba con nadie, ni tan siquiera lo intentaba.

Su rutina siempre era la misma, iba al instituto, volvía rápidamente para comer y salía nuevamente hacia su trabajo donde era monitor de tenis.

_Aunque es un poco monótona siempre ocurre algo nuevo en cualquiera de estos lugares.-_pensaba siempre para darse ánimos

Raquel y él entraron en el instituto y se separaron para ir cada uno a su clase.

Miguel subió las escaleras para ir a la segunda planta donde tenía la clase de Economía.

-¡Migue!- gritó una voz desde detrás - espera un momento…-

Se giró y miró al chico que estaba parado delante suya jadeando por subir las escaleras corriendo. Este tenía el pelo corto y negro y sus ojos eran oscuros. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que él. Una chaqueta, camisa blanca y unos pantalones a juego con los zapatos. Todo con colores grises y marrones. Cuando por fin recuperó el aliento volvió a hablar.

-La clase de economía va a ser en la primera planta…-miró a su alrededor- creo que eres tú el único que no lo sabías-terminó mirándole de nuevo.

-Gracias, Carlos-

-No me lo agradezcas para eso están los amigos- exclamó riendo- vamos o llegaremos tarde, no quiero tener una bronca con la profesora-

A parte de Raquel, él era el único amigo en el que se podía confiar. Siempre le ayudaba y además como en esta ocasión si se le olvidaba algo él se lo recordaba.

Desde que Miguel entro en el instituto después de la muerte de su hermana, nadie le hablaba por su carácter solitario pero Carlos le sorprendió, se acercó y le habló como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Al empezar a bajar la escalera para ir a la primera planta él comenzó a hablarle sin decirle nada.

Siempre que estaban solos él apenas hablaba pero Carlos todas las veces tenía algo que decirle y se llevaba todo el rato contándole cosas que algunas veces lo asombran por desconocerlas.

Pero había algo que le sorprendía aun más, todavía no le había preguntado por sus padres ni tan siquiera porque era tan solitario. Era algo que le agradecía mucho.

La clase de Economía terminó y los dos se dividieron para ir a clases diferentes. Miguel volvió a subir las escaleras y llegó a un pasillo lleno de puertas a los lados y muy largo. Empezó a caminar, y al final del corredor vio a varios estudiantes formando un círculo. Al acercarse más vio que un chico más pequeño que ellos, estaba en el centro y parecía asustado.

-Joder… otra vez…-suspiró para sí mismo

Se acercó lentamente al grupo y escuchó a los del círculo. Le decían al niño pequeño que debía hacerles sus deberes.

Al percatarse el grupo de su presencia se giraron completamente y dejaron de prestarle atención al que estaba en el centro. En ese instante el chico salió corriendo del círculo y desapareció por una escalera.

-Bueno, ya me puedo ir…-pensó viendo al niño huir.

Miguel comenzó a andar en dirección contraria al grupo pero uno de ellos le habló.

-¡eh! ¡Tú!, ¿sabes que has hecho, inútil?-

Como si no le hubiera escuchado, siguió andando pero antes de proseguir le rodearon formando el mismo círculo.

Al ponerse uno de ellos a su altura descubrió que no eran más mayores que él como mucho podrían ser un año más.

-Ahora serás tú quien nos hagas los deberes…- el chico puso una sonrisa burlona

-Tú crees…-levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos- Nunca.

Al instante recibió un golpe en la boca del estomago que le dejó momentáneamente sin aire.

-¿Seguro que no quieres?-preguntó de nuevo

Cuando volvió respirar con normalidad contestó de nuevo.

-Es que… me da asco tocar vuestras cosas…-dijo rápidamente.

Uno de ellos le lanzó una patada hacia el costado pero ya estaba preparado. Le cogió la pierna y estiró de ella hacia arriba haciendo que su dueño cayera de espaldas al suelo. De inmediato los demás se lanzaron a por él con los puños preparados para golpear. Los dos primeros golpes pudo esquivarlos y contraatacar pero con los restantes no pudo hacer nada. Cayó al suelo y allí le dieron varias patadas en la barriga y en la cara.

-Eso para que aprendas…-dijo el líder con cara de desprecio- si se te ocurre molestarnos de nuevo saldrás de aquí mucho peor que hoy.

Cogieron sus mochilas y se fueron riendo.

Miguel sentía como la sangre fluía de su nariz y boca. Estaba un poco mareado. Se levantó a duras penas apoyándose en una pared.

-Odio… esto…cómo es posible…-Anduvo varios pasos apoyándose en la pared-¡va!… da igual yo no voy a cambiar nada quejándome- sonrió- por lo menos el niño se ha ido.

Se fue al lavabo y se limpió un poco la sangre de la cara. Corrió hacia la clase lo más rápido posible, pero llegó tarde y tuvo que llevarse una bronca de la profesora.

Al terminar la última hora de clase salió del instituto para llegar pronto a casa. Notó como alguien venía corriendo, y pensó que sería uno de aquellos chavales que venía a dar un último golpe, se giró rápidamente y se preparó para defenderse. Pero cuando se fijó quien era, bajo los brazos inmediatamente.

-¡Hola!-

Era Raquel.

-¡Hola!- la saludó

Ella se le quedó mirando fijamente a la cara.

-¿Te ha pasado algo en el instituto?-preguntó con la vista clavada en los ojos de Miguel.

-Nada importante… -respondió poniendo una sonrisa

-Pues yo creo que esa sangre no ha aparecido por culpa de estudiar- Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo puso a él en el labio- parece que aun sigue sangrando- ahora Raquel tenía una expresión de preocupación- vamos a tu casa y te desinfectaré las heridas-

-No hace falta… ya me las apañaré yo solo-cogió el pañuelo y se lo quitó

-Mi padre me dijo que te cuidara, y eso es lo que voy hacer- le cogió la mano donde tenía el pañuelo y se la puso en el labio- además hoy no tengo clases particulares por la tarde así que tengo mucho tiempo libre-sonrió tímidamente.

Aunque había rechazado su ayuda, en su interior Miguel se sentía bien por verse obligado a aceptarla. Aquella actitud de protección le recordaba a Sara. Era como si el alma de su hermana estuviera cuidándole por medio de Raquel. Por así decirlo ella era la única cosa buena que le había pasado desde la pérdida de su familia.

Llegaron a la casa, Raquel le curó las heridas y además hizo el almuerzo. Su comida tenía mejor sabor que la preparada por él. Nunca conseguía averiguar el porqué, además siempre que le preguntaba cómo lo hacía le explica una receta normal y corriente, sin ningún misterio.

Comió rápidamente y salió hacia las clases de tenis. Llegó justo a tiempo.

La clase comenzó y empezaron por ejercicios simples. Mientras los niños entraban en parejas golpeando las bolas que él les ponía en un lado o en otro, iba diciendo las correcciones que debían hacer de cada golpe.

-Venga tenemos que correr un poco mas- gritó- sino no llegaremos a coger la bola- al principio de la clase siempre había algún alumno que apenas quería moverse y tenía que motivarlo para que se esforzara- ¡vamos que estamos dormidos!, ¡Cambio, siguiente pareja!-los niños que habían golpeado salieron y entraron los siguientes-¡Recogemos bolas por favor!- tenía por costumbre decirles a lo que habían terminado de hacer el ejercicio que recogieran las mismas bolas que ellos habían golpeado para no quedarse sin ninguna en el cesto.

Cuando ya habían hecho el ejercicio todas las parejas, dejó de echar bolas.

-¡Acercaos por favor!-cuando todos estuvieron a una distancia donde le podían escuchar bien prosiguió- como ya hemos practicado la técnica, los últimos diez minutos vamos a jugar unos partidos de dobles-en ese momento todos los niños se pusieron muy contentos, a ellos los que más les gustaba era jugar contra sus compañeros aunque apenas pasaban la bola dos veces seguidas porque para algunos era su primer año y para otros el segundo apuntados al tenis por tanto no tenían muchos conocimientos de la técnica.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a hacer parejas y los más rápidos se fueron corriendo hacia los dos extremos de la pista para empezar a jugar los primeros.

-Pero antes de comenzar hay que recoger las bolas que están por la pista- todos soltaron un grito de queja- venga, cuanto menos tiempo perdamos más vamos a jugar-en ese momento comenzaron a recoger las bolas muy ligero.

Mientras, él se acercó a la red para recoger una pelota extraviada que había en el centro. Cuando estaba agachado, cinco chicas pasaron corriendo rápidamente para dejar las bolas en el cesto.

-Si no lo invocas pronto, te mataré -una voz de un tono de niña pequeña sonó a su espalda.

Se giró rápidamente para ver quién le estaba hablando pero lo único que vio eran a esas niñas de antes pasando de nuevo para dejar bolas.

-Habrá sido mi imaginación…-susurró para sí mismo con una expresión pensativa- será de los golpes que recibido hoy.

La clase de tenis terminó un poco más tarde de su hora porque a Miguel siempre le gustaba que jugaran un poquito más. Como él tampoco tenía nada que hacer, podía permitírselo. Volvió a su casa y vio que la mesa estaba puesta, así como la comida.

-¡Buenas noches!-

Miró hacia la puerta de entrada a la habitación.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí todavía, Raquel?- dijo con cara de sorpresa.

Era la primera vez que se quedaba para cenar y le parecía muy raro. Seguro que pasaba algo.

-De ahora en adelante yo me ocuparé de hacer de comer- explicó ella con un tono de alegría- es una orden de mi padre- dijo al instante cuando le vio abrir la boca para quejarse.

-Pero… seguro que tienes que hacer otras cosas y…-empezó a decir mientras intentaba buscar alguna excusa para contradecir la orden

-Tengo mucho tiempo para hacer mis cosas, además tú me necesitas más-se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en una silla dispuesta para servir los primeros platos.-porque esta casa es demasiado grande como para limpiarla una sola persona, ¿no es verdad?-le guiñó el ojo y cogió un poco de pasta que había en un plato grande.

Daba igual lo que dijera, era una batalla perdida, así que sin más dilación se sentó y observó con detenimiento los platos.

A ella le gustaba hacer comida de sobra. Prefería que sobrase un poco a que faltase. No era una acción muy ahorrativa pero eso demostraba su actitud precavida.

Sin poder evitarlo, salió el tema de la pelea, por la que Miguel se hizo las heridas. Sin duda alguna Raquel se preocupaba por él. Le preguntó hasta el último detalle con cara de preocupación.

-Deberías dejar esa actitud de protector, algún día acabarás metido en un buen lío- repuso ella después de que él acabara de relatar toda la pelea.

-Lo siento pero no puedo soportar ver como abusan de los débiles…-se cruzó de brazos- y quedarme quieto sin hacer nada-cerró los ojos- no preguntes el porqué, ya que sabes muy bien la razón.

-Sí, ya lo sé, por tus padres- las últimas palabras las dijo con un tono más suave- pero ¿crees que ellos hubieran querido que su hijo estuviera metido en peleas constantes?- preguntó con cara de súplica

-Tú no sabes que hubieran querido- una furia iba creciendo en su interior como una llama avivada por el viento- además no has pasado por lo mismo que yo, siempre has tenido a alguien que te ha podido cuidar-cerró los puños y los puso encima de la mesa- yo… apenas se que es la seguridad de un hogar o de una familia- apretó los ojos con fuerza, las imagen de los cuerpos calcinados de sus padres y la de su hermana medio muerta en la cama del hospital pasaban a toda velocidad, cada una de estas hacían crecer a un mas la furia que estaba aflorando en él- no puedes saber nada de lo que siento… -dejó la frase a medias al escuchar un sollozo.

No se había dado cuenta que Raquel estaba con la cabeza agachada y temblando. Por su cara rodaban lágrimas que iban cayendo en el mantel de la mesa.

Toda la furia que tenía se convirtió en odio. Pero no dirigido a ella, sino a sí mismo, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan desconsiderado?. La única persona que siempre había estado apoyándole y ayudándole ahora estaba llorando por su culpa.

-Me doy asco por mi egocentrismo.- Pensó

-Yo… solo intentaba…ayudarte-ella decía cada palabra entre sollozos- es que… me preocupas…-levantó la vista dejando ver los ojos llenos de lagrimas que caían con un destello como si fueran diamantes.

-Perdona…-se disculpó-no sé que me ha pasado-se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta-por favor necesito estar solo un poco de tiempo para pensar-Salió de la habitación y puso rumbo hacia el otro extremo de la casa.

Dentro de él ahora solo sentía tristeza y pena. Al llegar a una sala, se sentó en el suelo en medio de esta y observó como desde la ventana podía ver entre las nubes la luna brillando en el cielo. Los rayos que entraban en la habitación eran tan blancos y puros como a la vez débiles y mortecinos.

Solo había una forma de relajarse y era practicar su habilidad.

Cogió un poster que estaba enrollado en el suelo y lo sostuvo con las manos en alto dejando que la luz de la luna lo iluminara por completo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró todo lo que pudo intentando olvidarse del problema.

-Cambio-susurró con voz débil, un brillo tenue recorrió todo el tubo desde la derecha hasta la izquierda.

El papel se había convertido en una barra de hierro macizo donde se reflejaban los rayos de la luna.

-Debo mejorar más si quiero ayudar a alguien con este hechizo-pensó mientras miraba los destellos que producía el metal.

No se dio cuenta de que tenía esa habilidad hasta después de morir su hermana. A los pocos días de ocurrir, tuvo una pelea por culpa de un insulto a su familia.

Aun siendo los agresores mucho más mayores que él les hizo frente pero como era normal apenas les llegó a tocar. Cayó repetidas veces al suelo tras recibir los golpes y patadas. Hasta que encontró un palo y lo agarro con todas sus fuerzas como si fuera un arma a blandir. Al momento de lanzarse sobre uno de sus atacantes la madera tomó la misma dureza que el metal pero seguía teniendo el aspecto quebradizo típico de una rama.

Golpeó a uno de ellos, el joven cayó al suelo dolorido por el impacto que había recibido en las costillas. Después de eso poco podía recordar, pues le dejaron inconsciente de un puñetazo en el lateral de la cara. Al cabo de los días se enteró de que el chaval al que golpeó con la rama estaba en el hospital con dos costillas rotas.

Al principio no entendía como un palo de madera, tan fino, había podido hacer tanto daño a una persona sin ni siquiera quebrarse.

Cuando pasaron algunos años descubrió, por informaciones en internet, que siempre ha habido casos raros donde se mencionaban hechos sobrenaturales causados por una persona, conocidos como actos de magia. A estos portadores de poder se les llamaba hechiceros y siempre habían existido en cada siglo.

Por otra parte encontró artículos donde había personas que aseguraban, haber conocido a auténticos hechiceros pero que estos se negaban a mostrar su poder delante de personas que no conocieran ese terreno. Añadían que los hechizos no debían ser tomados como tema de broma o cotilleo, porque estos habían salvados a muchas personas sin nadie darse cuenta.

Miguel no se consideraba uno de ellos, dado que solo podía hacer que los objetos se transformasen. Es decir necesitaba dar algo a cambio para poder conseguir aquello que deseaba transformar.

A esto se le llamaba alquimia, un poder codiciado por muchos desde el tiempo de los griegos donde se intentaba convertir una simple piedra en oro.

Pero como es normal, esta magia le desgastaba mucho y con utilizarla un par de veces ya le invadía un tremendo cansancio, como si hubiera corrido sin parar todo el día.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo practicaba esa habilidad y cada día iba notando la mejoría. Al principio solo podía cambiar la dureza de los materiales, luego su estado y ahora podía convertir el original en otro material. Pero, aun necesitaba mejorar mucho, sabía que podía conseguir cambiar totalmente la forma, es decir, hacer desaparecer el objeto original y materializar uno completamente diferente tanto en estructura como en material y dureza.

Sin embargo realizar esta tarea tan avanzada le cansaba aun más y el agotamiento se adueñaba mucho antes de él. Por eso tenía muy pocos intentos cada noche para poder conseguirlo.

El viento soplaba violentamente y la nubes se movían rápidamente como huyendo de los rayos de la luna. La habitación se iluminó por completo y tomó un tono blanquecino y débil. Creando así una atmosfera lúgubre pero relajante.

Abrió los ojos y contempló el nuevo objeto que había ante él. Seguía siendo el mismo poster pero convertido en hierro.

-Joder-suspiró- debo esforzarme más o nunca lo conseguiré- volvió a cerrar los parpados y se concentró de nuevo en la barra.

Después de un tiempo transformado, el cansancio se adueñó de su cuerpo y sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas, cayó al suelo de espaldas y se quedó dormido bajo la luz de la luna, mientras oía como el viento soplaba con fuerza fuera de la casa.


	2. Advertencia

**CAPITULO 2: ADVERTENCIA**

La luz de la mañana iluminó toda la habitación, haciendo que los objetos de metal repartidos por todo el suelo brillaran.

Miguel despertó nuevamente por culpa de las pesadillas donde aparecía su hermana y sus padres. Tenía los músculos entumecidos por dormir en una mala postura y además sentía un intenso dolor en la espalda por dormir en el suelo.

Se incorporó, y quedó sentado mirando hacia la ventana de delante, el sol brillaba con una intensidad cegadora. Las nubes que ayer por la noche presagiaban lluvia, hoy se habían esfumado dejando paso a un día soleado. Giró la cabeza y observó todas las cosas que había intentado transformar la noche anterior. Con ninguna de ellas había conseguido su objetivo.

Al recordar aquello, se acordó de Raquel. Él no se iba a refractar de sus acciones, es decir, no iba a dejar de proteger a los débiles, pero si tenía que pedirle perdón por todas las cosas que le había dicho cuando estaba inducido por la rabia.

Se levantó y se puso de pie. Algo cayó de sus piernas, era una manta. No se había dado cuenta de ella hasta ahora, echó un vistazo hacia un lado de la habitación y vio una bandeja con el desayuno recién preparado. Entonces una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara.

Aun habiéndole dicho él todas esas cosas, ella le había puesto una manta encima y le había preparado el desayuno. No sabía qué haría sin ella pensó, mientras recogía la bandeja y salía de la habitación para ir al comedor a desayunar y encontrase con Raquel.

Antes de abrir la puerta escuchó un sonido tintineante de platos, vasos y cubiertos y como el agua del grifo de la cocina, fluía.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró en el comedor. Raquel que estaba en el fondo de la sala, lavando los platos no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se dirigió hacia ella. Al llegar a la puerta donde se separaba la cocina y el comedor se paró y la observo.

Llevaba puesto una chaqueta grisácea con tonos rojos en los bordes que hacia resaltar su silueta de mujer, una falda en un tono gris oscuro junto con unas medias negras que terminaban por arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos negros. Todo ello formaba el uniforme del instituto. Como eran colores apagados, el lazo rojo que siempre llevaba en el cuello resaltaba y le daba a ella un toque característico y único. Como estaba lavando, llevaba un delantal blanco que se caracterizaba por algunos toques de morado en las esquinas y varias rosas dibujadas en el centro.

Con los nudillos golpeó suavemente el marco de la puerta. Ella se giró y lo miró, al instante agacho la cabeza y puso la mirada en el suelo. El silencio se instaló entre ellos, como un tímido animal dispuesto a escapar corriendo ante el mínimo movimiento.

-Perdona por lo de ayer-se disculpó ella sin mirarlo a la cara- no debí meter a tus padres en la conversación-entrelazó las manos- No puedo ni imaginarme por el infierno que has pasado por toda tu vida, pero…-las manos empezaron a temblarle- yo no quiero que te ocurra lo mismo que a tu familia…-

Miguel se asombró de cómo se preocupaba por él, era algo que creyó que nunca se volvería a repetir después de perder a su familia. Desde que se conocieron ella siempre ha estado cuidando de él sin importar aquello que le hubiera ocurrido. Había estado ahí cuando él necesitaba ayuda. Es como la muleta que tiene un soldado después de perder una pierna, le ayuda a seguir andando por la vida aun con una mutilación.

-Yo solo comprendo una parte de tu soledad, pues nunca he tenido hermano-Raquel siguió hablando-aunque sé que eso no se puede comparar con lo que te ha ocurrido a ti. Anoche tus palabras, me hicieron pensar… en que hubiera hecho si me ocurriera a mi lo mismo-Miguel seguía en la puerta parado sin decir nada- Yo no habría tenido la fuerza suficiente como para seguir mirando hacia el futuro, sin lugar a dudas no hubiera soportado tanta tristeza. Sin embargo, tú has seguido adelante sin desmoronarte y sin tener a nadie en quien apoyarte y confiar, eso cualquier persona normal no lo habría podido conseguir.- apretó las manos con fuerza- Desde que te conozco siempre te he visto con una mirada de felicidad, incluso cuando te metes en alguna pelea y te dejan muy lastimado, lo primero que haces cuando me ves es ponerme una sonrisa como si no pasara nada. Aún no pudiéndote mover por los golpes.-En la cabeza de Raquel aparecían imágenes donde siempre se veía a Miguel con cualquier rasguño y sonriendo- Sé que por fuera demuestras felicidad, pero dentro de ti aun está el daño sufrido tiempo atrás, por eso te dije que deberías dejar de meterte en problemas porque yo no quiero que sufras más.-Miguel sabía que todo aquello que estaba diciendo era verdad –Además… yo te considero… como el hermano que nunca he tenido-dos lagrimas cayeron al suelo.

Durante un instante ninguno se movió de su sitio pero pasados unos segundos él se separó de la puerta y se acercó a ella. Le levantó la cabeza con la mano.

-Tú no tienes porque disculparte- le limpió las lagrimas que rodaban por la cara- yo soy quien te debe pedir perdón, anoche dije las cosas sin pensar, tú no te merecías aquellas palabras que dije…-la miró a los ojos, su mirada temblaba-entenderé sino me quieres perdonar-

Ella le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a sollozar.

-Claro… que te perdono…- respondió respirando entrecortadamente

En las caras de los dos se había dibujado una sonrisa. Miguel sabia que todo lo que ella le había dicho era verdad, pero no siempre había sido así, al principio cuando perdió a toda su familia, un flujo constante de tristeza, odio y pena le recorría el cuerpo día y noche sin poder remediarlo. Llegó a pensar que nunca volvería a sonreír. Pero, conforme fue pasando el tiempo, se dio cuenta que llorar o ponerse triste no servía de nada, lo único que producía era aumentar más su sufrimiento. Al conocer a Raquel todo cambió, desde el primer día se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír y dejar de pensar en el pasado por miedo a que aquella tristeza la dañara a ella. Al tomar esa decisión, sabía que lo único que estaba haciendo era ocultar toda la tristeza bajo una falsa mascara de alegría que podría llegar a romperse algún día

Durante unos minutos, estuvieron abrazados y luego se separaron.

-Bueno mejor que salgamos ya hacia el instituto o si no llegaremos tarde- dijo Miguel aún sabiendo que no había tomado el desayuno y que luego lo lamentaría. Recogió su mochila de un armario y se fue a la puerta de salida.

Raquel cogió la suya y se reunió con él en el portal para ir los dos juntos hacia el instituto. Esbozaba una sonrisa radiante como si le hubieran dado el mejor regalo de su vida.

-Me encantará ser tu hermano- susurró él sin que nadie más lo pudiera oír.

-¿Has dicho algo?-preguntó ella al llegar a su altura.

-No, nada-le sonrió y comenzaron a andar por la calle.

La mañana transcurrió normal sin ningún accidente. Solamente hubo un pequeño problema. Como Miguel no había desayunado, en las primeras horas el estomago le rugió pidiéndole comida. Estando en clase llegó a poner los brazos sobre la barriga para así amortiguar los ruidos procedentes de ella, pero sin apenas tener éxito, pues eran tan profundos y fuertes que se oían de todos modos.

Pudo comer algo, cuando llegó el recreo. A cada bocado que daba al bocadillo, su vitalidad y energía subían. Le dio el último mordisco y se reunió con Carlos que estaba jugando en la pista de tenis que había en el instituto.

Él le invitó a jugar un partido y cogió una raqueta. Terminaron de jugar un set, a favor de Carlos, cuando el timbre sonó finalizando así el tiempo del recreo.

Recogieron las cosas y marcharon hacia las clases exhaustos por el esfuerzo que habían realizado.

Cuando por fin terminaron las horas de instituto, los alumnos salieron en tropel hacia sus casas para ir a almorzar. Todo esto, lo veía Miguel desde la ventana de la clase, pues debía quedarse castigado allí una hora más por culpa de haber llegado tarde a lengua, ayer.

-Hoy no es mi día…-dijo mientras el estomago le sonaba de nuevo

Y lo peor todavía quedaba por llegar pues debía ir a trabajar, sin poder comer, porque no le daba tiempo. La hora que paso en el instituto se le hizo eterna, parecía como si el tiempo pasara más lentamente. Por fin acabó el castigo y con el hambre acosándole, corrió a su casa recogió su raquetero y un dulce y echó a correr hacia el club de tenis.

Ese día estuvo muy atento a cada grupo de niñas que pasaba por su lado por si volvía a ocurrir lo mismo que el anterior. Pero no se volvió a repetir, las clases terminaron y los niños se fueron a sus casas. Llegó a la conclusión de que habría sido su imaginación.

La noche empezaba a caer y el cielo se teñía de negro, solo en el horizonte se veía como los últimos rayos de luz iban desapareciendo. Miguel dejó el cesto de bolas en el almacén y empezó a andar hacia su casa.

-Ahora mismo me puedo comer lo que sea…-pensó mirando al cielo mientras caminaba por una calle.

Ya era tarde por lo que no había nadie por allí, todos estarían cenando, menos él. Cuanto más lo pensaba más crecía su hambre. La noche cayó por completo y las estrellas comenzaron a brillar sin que ninguna nube las ocultara. Por la calle que recorría, el silencio era aplastante no se escuchaba ni siquiera los coches de la avenida de al lado y se le añadía también la poca iluminación que había. Las escasas farolas que aparecían, estaban colocadas muy separadas unas de otras, haciendo que hubiera zonas donde la oscuridad era casi total.

Miguel aligeró el paso. De pronto, una brisa le acarició levemente la cara y sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Él se paro inmediatamente. Algo en su interior le decía que delante suya había alguien. Anduvo varios pasos más y se situó debajo de la única farola que ahora iluminaba aquel trozo de calle.

No podía ver más de unos cuantos metros pues la oscuridad ocultaba todo lo demás y solo podía identificar sombras.

Al fijar la vista en el final de la calle pudo ver como dos siluetas oscuras andaban hacia él. La de la derecha era pequeña y parecía como si llevara un abrigo largo. Tenía la seguridad de que era la forma de una niña pequeña por su pelo largo y su estatura. Pero lo que más le incomodo fue la figura de la izquierda. No parecía llevar una vestimenta normal, su silueta se recortaba como si llevara algo que le cubriera la cabeza y una ropa voluminosa por el pecho y por la parte de la cadera hasta las pantorrillas. En las demás zonas del cuerpo no parecía tener nada cubriéndolas.

Las dos sombras siguieron acercándose y de repente se pararon a una distancia donde él seguía sin poder ver quiénes eran.

Algo brilló cuando la figura de la izquierda se movió y se puso en una pose como de combate.

Aquello que había destellado era la punta metálica de una lanza que ahora estaba apuntando hacia Miguel. Un temor le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Pensó que su casa estaba cerca y que si llegaba allí podría pedir ayuda llamando a la policía, pero no estaba seguro de si podría escapar.

-Debiste hacerme caso e invocarlo cuando tuviste la oportunidad-la voz que salió de la silueta más pequeña le resultaba familiar- ahora no puedes hacer nada, no sé si eres un Jinete o no, pero siento en ti una débil magia y con eso me basta- Él ya estaba seguro de que aquella voz era de niña por el timbre agudo que tenia pero no podía descubrir quién era, aun resultándole conocida- Lo siento por ti… pero debes morir.- Al terminar la frase la figura de la izquierda se lanzo con su arma en ristre dispuesta a atravesarlo.

Gracias a los reflejos que había adquirido durante las peleas, pudo evitar el ataque que hubiera sido mortal, ya que iba directo al corazón.

Miguel no se paró a mirar quien era el atacante, empezó a correr a la máxima velocidad que las piernas le dejaban, por una calle lateral muy estrecha. Escuchó a lo lejos la risa de la niña.

Él sabía que por muy rápido que fuera de un momento a otro la punta de una lanza le atravesaría por detrás, pero no ocurrió. Recorrió las calles rápidamente y cogió todos los atajos que pudo para llegar cuanto antes a su casa.

Abrió la puerta a toda prisa y la cerró con un portazo. En el recibidor solo se escuchaba su respiración agitada por la carrera. En ese instante se acordó de Raquel, ella debía estar allí, la pondría en peligro si aquel asesino de la lanza venía a por él. Corrió a toda prisa hacia el salón y entró. Allí no había nadie. Observó que había una nota sobre la mesa donde ponía Miguel perdona, pero me he tenido que ir hoy antes, te he dejado la comida preparada, solo tienes que calentarla Firmado: Raquel .

Se tranquilizó un poco al ver aquel papel. Pero aun no estaba a salvo debía llamar a la policía.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió hacia el teléfono que estaba al lado de una estantería y bajo la cual había un escobón y un recogedor.

-No te servirá de nada, cuando lleguen estarás muerto-una voz femenina sonó a su espalda.

Esta vez no tenía el tono de una niña. Durante un tiempo, todo quedó en silencio hasta que la desconocida volvió a hablar.

-Por lo menos deberías tener la cortesía de mirar a quien te habla-dijo con un tono de burla.

No sabía cómo había entrado pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Miguel se giró al mismo tiempo que cogía el escobón y desenroscaba el palo. Quedándose solo con este en la mano y tirando el cepillo al suelo.

-Veo que tienes el valor de enfrentarte a mí-ahora podía ver claramente quien le hablaba.

Era una mujer. Sus cabellos rubios, parecidos a hebras plateadas, relucían como el sol y su cara afilada y bien definida le daban una sensación de ferocidad y a la vez de nobleza que parecían imposibles para un ser humano. En su pecho tenía una armadura ajustada de un color dorado que reflejaba los rayos de la luna. Esta solo cubría hasta la mitad de la barriga y en las extremidades solo protegía hasta los hombros dejando al descubierto unos brazos delgados pero con unos músculos bien marcados. Desde la cintura hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas estaba cubierta por una malla de metal en la que estaba dibujado con dorado, en la parte de delante, un caballo con alas. Y en los tobillos llevaba unas cintas blancas que le cubrían todos los pies hasta los dedos, unidas a una especie de sandalias de esparto.

Sin lugar a duda no era una persona normal, por su vestimenta y porque nadie estaría tan loco de ir en pleno invierno con ropa tan corta y ajustada.

Aunque aquella mujer estaba intentando matarle, la sensación que le inspiraba era tranquilidad mezclada con algo parecido a temor, pero que se acercaba más a respeto. Sus rasgos relajados y bien definidos le hacían una mujer bella y esbelta.

Miguel sabía que no podría hacer mucho contra ella pero cogió el palo con los dos brazos y lo empuñó dejándolo vertical a su cara. Se concentró en este y susurró:

-Cambio- la madera se convirtió en metal. Su adversario pareció no darse cuenta de ello, pues no mostró ninguna sorpresa en su rostro al ver como la superficie cambiaba.

-Bien, me estoy cansando así que terminemos con esto rápido- se llevó la mano derecha a la espalda y recogió una lanza de un color azul oscuro rodeada por lo que parecía unas hebras doradas. La punta de esta era del mismo color pero tenía un filo dentado y unas hendiduras desde la base hasta el final de la hoja.

Sin previo aviso lanzó su primera estocada hacia el hombro derecho de Miguel haciéndole un corte profundo. El movimiento fue tan rápido, que lo cogió por sorpresa. Inmediatamente la herida empezó a sangrar, sintió un dolor punzante en el hombro y como la sangre corría por el brazo.

-Vamos, defiéndete sino será muy aburrido- exclamó ella poniendo una sonrisa de diversión

Volvió a atacar pero estaba vez iba hacia el centro del pecho. Ya preparado Miguel la interceptó con el palo produciendo así un sonido metálico. Él retrocedió un poco y se colocó al lado de la puerta.

-Venga ahora vamos en serio-dijo ella. Como si de una pluma se tratara, realizó varios golpes con la lanza hacia varias direcciones del cuerpo de Miguel a una velocidad sobrenatural.

Pudo bloquear todas las lanzadas menos una que le acertó en la pierna izquierda, haciéndole doblarla de dolor. Sin embargo no pronunció queja alguna, pensó que no le iba a dar la satisfacción a aquella mujer de oírle gritar de sufrimiento.

Miró el palo y vio que se estaba doblando en los sitios donde interceptaba el arma enemiga, aun habiendo endurecido todo lo que pudo la madera no era suficiente para lograr contrarrestar los impactos. De nuevo se puso lo más recto posible y empuño la barra de metal con fuerza preparado para el siguiente golpe.

-Tienes buenos reflejos pero no eres un espadachín-se burló- voy a terminar ya con esto así que prepárate- extendió la pierna derecha hacia atrás y la izquierda la flexiono delante formando un ángulo recto en la rodilla. Empuño la lanza con las dos manos y la dejo, horizontal al suelo, apuntando con el extremo afilado hacia su contrincante.

Al ver la pose de guerra, Miguel sintió como las fuerzas le flaqueaban. Descuido que aprovecho ella para realizar una lanzada hacia el corazón del joven. Recuperó las energías antes de que la lanza le hiriese y la bloqueó con su palo. Pero sin esperárselo la mujer avanzó con una ligereza sobrehumana y le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándolo a través del hueco de la puerta hacia el pasillo donde se estrelló contra la pared. Se quedó sin respiración durante un momento. No sabía de dónde había sacado aquella mujer la fuerza como para levantarlo del suelo con una patada y lanzarlo unos cuantos metros más allá.

Miguel volvió a respirar normal y se levantó apoyándose en la pared. El antebrazo derecho empezó a arderle como si le estuvieran quemando con fuego. No le dio importancia pues debía atender antes a salvar su vida que a una extremidad de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué me quieres matar?-preguntó él.

-¿¡Por qué te quiero matar?!- exclamó sorprendida- deberías de saberlo ya, porque eres un Jinete o por lo menos puedes serlo, aunque no tengo porque explicarte mis razones-terminó diciendo y lo miró fijamente-Si tienes fuerzas para preguntar deberías utilizarlas para defenderte- jugó con su lanza dándole vuelta rápidamente delante de ella.-aquí termina tu vida.-Paró el arma y volvió a poner la misma pose de antes, pero antes de que volviera a atacar él echo a correr por el pasillo.

Sabía que aquello no le serviría de nada pero podría ganar algún tiempo para poder pensar en algo con lo que pudiera vencer a aquella mujer. Recorrió el pasillo y llegó a una sala donde había una mesa y varias sillas con una tele en el fondo. Antes de entrar, recibió un golpe en la barriga que lo dejo de nuevo sin aliento y de rodillas en el suelo. El impacto fue causado por un brazo que atravesó el muro de al lado. Luego, observó como la mujer aparecía por completo atravesando la pared como si de un fantasma se tratase.

-Deja de jugar al escondite conmigo- le pego una patada en el costado y lo tiró rodando hacia la mesa y las sillas, las cuales, fueron arrastradas con él. Tuvo que soltar el palo para poder parar, antes de impactar contra alguna pared.

Miguel quedó tumbado delante de la puerta abierta que daba a la habitación donde el practicaba su hechizo. Intentó levantarse pero tanto las heridas del hombro y de la pierna, como los golpes recibidos no le permitían moverse, solo pudo incorporarse un poco apoyándose con el codo del brazo derecho pudiendo así mirar a su enemigo.

-Un humano corriente no hubiera aguantado tanto- andó varios pasos hacia él- no sé cómo te mantienes aun consciente pero tampoco me importa- se paró cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de su víctima- Como muestra de cortesía antes de matarte te diré mi nombre- sonrió dejando relucir en su boca unos dientes blancos como la nieve- soy Brunilda1.

Sin más preámbulos, ella apuntó su lanza hacia el corazón del muchacho para darle la estocada mortal.

En la cabeza de Miguel surgían varios pensamientos, pero el más destacado era el hecho de morir. Si allí acababa su vida no podría descubrir quién había sido el culpable de la explosión que mató a sus padres, tampoco sabría qué quería decirle su hermana con aquella última frase que pronunció antes de cerrar los ojos y lo más importante no quería que Raquel sufriera lo mismo que él al perder a un ser querido. Las imágenes se sucedían unas tras otras, primero las caras de sus padres, luego la de su hermana y por último la de Raquel. No, no podía morir allí y de aquella forma. Tenía que salir con vida, de cualquier forma.

En ese instante el antebrazo derecho le quemó y sin poder evitarlo se lo agarró con la otra mano. De repente, la sala que tenia detrás se iluminó como si dentro hubiera un pequeño sol y de aquella esfera luminosa salió disparada una figura hacia Brunilda que la hizo retroceder hasta atravesar la pared.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Miguel no sabía lo que había ocurrido. Sus pensamientos habían cesado y el antebrazo había dejado de quemarle. Ahora su atención estaba puesta en la persona que tenía delante.

Era una mujer con una estatura un poco más baja que la de él, su pelo castaño mezclado con algunas hebras rubias relucía con la luz que recibía. Su cara bien perfilada y angulosa hacía realzar su juventud y su belleza. Se acercó mas él y se paró justo donde la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana lateral iluminaba la zona, dejando al descubierto todos sus rasgos y ropajes.

Sus ojos eran pardos es decir, el color marrón y el verde se mezclaban entre sí para crear un verde oscuro. Sus labios eran suaves como el algodón y su nariz pequeña igual que la de una niña en plena juventud. Pero su mirada seria y sin expresión le daba un atributo de ferocidad y coraje. Era como una reina dispuesta a dirigir a su pueblo a una gran batalla.

Las ropas que llevaba no eran de la nobleza más bien de una guerrera, pues tenía una camisa y pantalón negros que se ajustaba a toda la silueta de su cuerpo marcando sus caderas y todas las curvas de una mujer delgada. El traje estaba hecho para facilitar sus movimientos. Parecía como si esa ropa fuera de una pieza, pues no se podía distinguía donde acababa la parte de arriba y comenzaba la de abajo.

Un destello de luz reveló que por debajo del cuello tenía una armadura plateada que le cubría el pecho y esta estaba unida a la parte de la espalda donde había, del mismo tamaño, otra placa de oro. Desde la cintura hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla estaba cubierta por una malla de metal grisáceo.

La armadura no se limitaba nada más que a esas zonas sino que tanto en los hombros como en los antebrazos y en el lateral de la cintura había otras laminas de hierro protegiéndola junto con unos guantes y una especies de zapatos del mismo material que las otras partes.

Todo indicaba que aquella chica no era de aquella época. Más bien parecía venir de una edad donde aun se libraban guerras con armas de filo y flechas. Hecho que confirmó Miguel al ver en su mano derecha una espada fina y plateada, muy simple. No tenía ningún rasgo característico. Solo constaba de un mango donde podían caber perfectamente las dos manos y la cruceta donde se unía el mango por debajo y la hoja afilada que terminaba en una peligrosa punta.

El tiempo parecía haberse parado ante la llegada de aquella joven. No había signo de la mujer atacante era como si se hubiera esfumado. Él dirigió la vista hacia la cara de la persona que tenía delante.

-Soy el Guardián Arref- habló ella, con una voz tan dulce que parecía la de un ángel- estoy aquí porque tú me has invocado- sus ojos le paralizaban- te pregunto ¿eres tú mi Jinete?- no pudo contestar, estaba paralizado no sabía bien si por miedo o por la belleza de aquella mujer-

-¿Ji…Jinete?- tartamudeó él.

-El vínculo ha sido forjado- dijo con una voz serena y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos- Ordenes, Jinete-pregunto dirigiéndose a él.

Como si hubiera sentido algo, ella giró la cabeza rápidamente y salió al jardín por la puerta de atrás dejando escuchar su armadura repiqueteando a cada paso. Miguel no se movió hasta que escuchó un entrechocar de metal, se levantó con rapidez y siguió el mismo camino que la joven llamada Arref.

1 Fue una valquiria y líder de todas ellas. En la mitología nórdica decía que estas surcaban el aire con una brillante armadura, dirigían batallas, distribuían la muerte entre los guerreros, y conducían las almas de los héroes muertos al Valhala, la gran sala de Odín.


	3. Interior

Divine War

**CAPITULO 3: INTERIOR**

El jardín era amplio. Podría aparcar sin ningún problema un camión con su remolque. No tenía mucha vegetación, pero la que existía estaba muy bien cuidada. Había manzanos repartidos por las cuatro esquinas del terreno y en el centro un gran haya cubría con sus enormes ramas la mayor parte del jardín. Si hubiera sido de día, su sombra habría tapado la mitad del terreno. Luego por los limites, había plantados en arriates todo tipo de flores hermosas, como rosas, claveles, jazmines o lirios. Debían de recibir un cuidado especial, porque aun estando en pleno invierno, se mantenían bellas y esbeltas. Además, como si se tratase de una tupida alfombra, un césped verde y suave cubría el suelo dejando oculta la dura tierra que había bajo este.

En esos momentos la noche era dueña del jardín, la oscuridad se ceñía sobre las plantas y árboles dejando todo en tinieblas. Solo la luz de la luna dejaba ver con claridad algunas zonas, dejando un color blanco mortecino y muy bello sobre estas.

Junto a estas luces, bajo el haya, se veían rápidos destellos que producían un sonido de choques de metales.

Se produjo un último brillo y quedó todo en silencio. Bajo el árbol había tres personas. Dos de ellas empuñaban armas, y una tercera observaba el combate desde una distancia prudente.

Miguel se encontraba detrás de la mujer con espada llamada Arref, viendo como se desarrollaba el combate entre las dos mujeres. Apenas podía mover un musculo, el miedo y la incapacidad de hacer algo para que dejaran de pelear le atrofiaba los músculos dejándolo en una posición totalmente rígida.

-Eres hábil con la espada Guardián Wërra- dijo Brunilda pasándose la lanza de una mano a otra- Pero luchas conteniéndote, no me subestimes o podrías lamentarlo más tarde- se quedó con su arma en la mano izquierda y señaló con la punta a su contrincante.

La joven de la espada no dijo nada y si, sentía algún sentimiento de ira, no parecía demostrarlo, pues ninguna expresión cambio su cara desafiante y decidida.

-No sé cómo ese chico…-señaló con la cabeza a Miguel- ha podido convocarte con tan poca magia, pero estoy segura de que no estás aun completa a consecuencia de eso-Echó una pierna hacia atrás y la otra adelante, con la punta de la lanza apuntando hacia su rival- así que no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Aunque no me gusta mostrar mis habilidades tan pronto de comenzar la batalla, debo acabar rápido con esto.- sin decir nada más se lanzo con sorprendente rapidez hacia su enemiga y cuando estuvo a pocos metros de ella gritó-¡Valhala1!

Arref se movió a la misma velocidad que su contrincante pero al contener la primera estocada con su espada, pareció como si la lanza se triplicara y formara tres iguales que iban a diferentes direcciones del pecho. Dos de ellas pudo contenerla, la primera rechazándola con el filo de su espada y la segunda dando un paso hacia atrás pero la tercera le acertó donde se unía el hombro con el cuello. Al sacar la lanza, la sangre salpico el césped dejando una mancha roja y reluciente como el rubí. Brunilda dio varios saltos hacia atrás y se quedó quieta.

Arref se llevó rápidamente una mano hacia la estocada que le había acertado en el hombro y la taponó durante unos segundos intentando ver la gravedad de la herida. No era nada importante, pues aun siendo profunda no le impedía mover el brazo. Retiró la mano y volvió a empuñar la espada con las dos manos. Por primera vez le habló a su contrincante.

-Esa arma significa que eres el Guardián Mors –dijo Arref mientras pasaba la mirada desde la punta de la lanza hasta el extremo opuesto- y por el nombre que acabas de mencionar eres una valquiria- terminó diciendo.

-Me asombra tu inteligencia- mostró una sonrisa- no pierdes detalle alguno. Es una desventaja para mí que sepas eso, pero tampoco me importa mucho. Mi nombre es Brunilda, líder de las valquirias.- hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos un segundo para después abrirlos de nuevo- Aunque lo que en verdad me ha sorprendido a sido como has esquivado mi ataque. Eres la primera persona que consigue adivinar cuál hubiera sido la estoca más mortal de las tres.- le dio varias vueltas a su arma con una sola mano- Mi lanza me permite conseguir una velocidad de ataque muy superior a la de cualquier otro Guardián. Tú sabías que no podías esquivar las tres, por eso pensaste que de ellas, una seria la más mortal. ¿No es así?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta- Antes de que te alcanzara con alguna, haz esquivado la más baja y la del centro por estar en una dirección cercana al corazón. Pero ten algo en cuenta, no siempre se repetirá el mismo patrón.- Pasó el brazo con la lanza por detrás de la cabellera rubia y se la colgó en la espalda- No tengo más tiempo para jugar con vosotros. Aunque me hubiera gustado terminar nuestro duelo ahora, pero mi Jinete me obliga a volver- le dio la espalda a su enemiga- Nos veremos muy pronto Guardián Wërra- Saltó por encima del muro y desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Todo quedó en silencio durante unos minutos. Miguel seguía sin poder moverse de su sitio, era como si le hubieran clavado los pies en el suelo. Arref se giró y comenzó a andar hacia él.

-¿Estás bien?, jinete- preguntó dando pasos lentos- deberíamos entrar en…- antes de que terminara la frase cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratara una fuerza recorrió todo el cuerpo de Miguel y lo liberó de su parálisis. Se acercó rápidamente, dando dos grandes zancadas.

-No sé como aun te mantienes consciente…-dijo mirando hacia atrás, viendo toda la sangre que manchaba el césped - te llevare dentro…- Miguel puso el brazo de Arref rodeándole el cuello por detrás y comenzó a andar hacia la casa con ella.

-Solo necesito descansar un poco, Jinete- susurró con una voz débil- enseguida podré volver a luchar.

-No sé qué es eso de Jinete pero por favor llámame Miguel- respondió abriendo la puerta que conectaba el jardín con la casa.

Recorrió el pasillo y subió unas escaleras que conducían a un corredor donde había varias puertas. Entró por una de ellas y tumbó a Arref en una cama situada debajo de una ventana. Le desinfectó la herida y le vendó el hombro. No sabía si debía quitarle la armadura, pero al ver que se había dormido sin problemas no quiso molestarla más. Cogió una manta de un armario y se la puso por encima para protegerla del frio. Antes de salir de la habitación, observó fijamente su cara. Ahora tenía una expresión totalmente diferente a la de cuando estaba luchando, mostraba unos rasgos relajados y llenos de paz. Su cara suave parecía la de una niña en plena adolescencia y su belleza la de una reina. Durante algún tiempo se quedó observando a la joven, hasta que pasó por su cabeza el pensamiento de que despertase y lo viera allí plantado mirándola.

-Pensará que soy un pervertido o algo por el estilo si me ve aquí parado y además, creo no sería una primera impresión demasiado buena- pensó Miguel sonriendo y apartando la mirada de ella.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y bajó las escaleras. Llegó al salón y se sentó. Miles de preguntas le bullían en la cabeza a Miguel. Como por ejemplo, de quién era la voz de niña que había escuchado en la calle antes de empezar a huir, porqué una mujer con una lanza quería matarlo o simplemente como había aparecido Arref. Él sabía que la magia existía porque el mismo la utilizaba para cambiar objetos. Pero nunca había hecho aparecer a nadie de la nada. Además, qué era aquello de "Jinete" o "Guardián", no sabía que podía significar, ni siquiera podía relacionarlos entre sí.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y metió la cabeza entre las manos. Escuchó el silencio que envolvía la casa. Una pequeña lámpara que estaba sobre una mesita situada en un rincón iluminaba con su débil luz el salón bañándolo de un color dorado.

-No sé qué está ocurriendo aquí- dijo para sí mismo- pero en cuanto despierte, le preguntaré varias cosas. A ver si salgo de dudas- se removió los pelos con las manos-aunque antes debo encubrir todo lo que ha ocurrido, para que Raquel no se dé cuenta de nada mañana- se levantó de la silla sin hacer ruido.

Fue recogiendo todos los objetos tirados por el suelo y tirando los que estaban roto y no tenían arreglo. Cuando terminó de poner en orden la casa salió al jardín y limpió la sangre del césped, dejándolo reluciente.

-En una noche tan bonita y mira todo lo que ha ocurrido…-susurró débilmente mirando hacia la luna que resplandecía.

Sin quererlo se le vino a la mente imágenes de su hermana y él tumbados en aquel mismo césped observando las estrellas e inventándose los nombres de cada constelación. Se pasaban horas haciendo aquello y nunca se aburrían. Allí Miguel vivió los momentos más felices de su vida pues era el único tiempo que podían estar juntos, ya que el trabajo de ella y el colegio suyo les ocupaba la mayor parte del día.

-Ojalá volvieran aquellos tiempos…-En la cara se le reflejó una sonrisa de felicidad- pero ahora debo pensar en el presente- giró bruscamente la cabeza de un lado a otro como si de esa manera pudiera quitarse esa idea- debo inventarme alguna excusa de porqué hay una chica durmiendo en mi casa; sino Raquel me puede matar mañana-pensó mientras entraba en la casa.

Finalmente terminó de ordenar y limpiar lo que quedaba del rastro de la pelea. En total había tardado una hora. De repente el cansancio se adueñó de su cuerpo. Esa sensación de agotamiento siempre había estado ahí, pero con tantas preocupaciones no le había prestado atención. Antes de irse a dormir, fue hasta el salón para apagar la lámpara que había dejado encendida. Al entrar se sorprendió, pues en una de las sillas estaba sentada Arref.

-¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!- exclamó- tendrías que estar arriba descansando, no deberías moverte, porque has perdido mucha sangre-se acercó a la mesa donde estaba ella.

-No te preocupes por mí, Jinete- su cara volvía a tener la misma expresión de seriedad y fiereza- además, no podría descansar mucho rato sabiendo que otro guardián puede atacarnos en cualquier momento- giro la cabeza y se miró el hombro vendado- Esto indica que no sabes hacer magia curativa, pero de todas formas gracias por tus cuidados, Jinete-Dijo volviendo a mirarle.

-Ya te dije antes que me llamaras Miguel- suspiró y se sentó enfrente de ella-

-Pues mejor para mí, es mucho más fácil-respondió

-Bueno, si tienes fuerzas, podrás contestarme algunas preguntas- se cruzó de brazos- primera, ¿Qué…?-pero antes de que formulara la pregunta la joven le cortó.

-Antes de empezar a responder, quiero hacerte yo una pregunta- sin esperar a que él afirmara o negara ella siguió hablando- ¿sabes lo que es la guerra apocalíptica?-preguntó

Miguel negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces mejor que empiece a explicártelo desde el principio-movió la cabeza a un lado dejando ver que su pelo estaba recogido en una cola alta que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.-Seguro que conoces lo que es el apocalipsis ¿verdad?- Miguel asintió con la cabeza- bien, pues en la biblia donde se habla de este hecho, se cuenta que cuando el mundo se acabe, todos seremos juzgados y comenzará una nueva era donde los cristianos estaremos unidos a Dios y Cristo. Pero antes de eso todo empeorará con la llegada de los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis. Ellos juzgarán y eliminarán a todo aquel que se lo merezca por sus pecados.-hizo una breve pausa y siguió- pues teniendo en cuenta esto, te explicaré que la guerra apocalíptica no es más que una batalla entre el bien y el mal. Donde los cuatro jinetes decidirán el destino del mundo. Este conflicto nunca ha tenido una fecha concreta, aunque muchos han aventurado a concretarla pero siempre errando. Desde tiempos pasados ha habido enfrentamientos de hechiceros que eran elegidos por la aparición de varios tipos de marcas en la piel, estos conflictos se producían en las zonas donde más maldad había acumulada. Pero no se trataba del apocalipsis, sino que era como una preparatoria para la batalla final- dudó durante unos instantes- de estas batallas no sé mucho, solo tengo conocimiento de una que ocurrió hace 7 años en este mismo país.

Los ojos de Miguel se abrieron como platos. En cuanto ella dijo aquella última frase lo comprendió todo. No había sido una explosión nuclear la que había acabado con la vida de sus padres, ni tampoco un grupo terrorista. Fueron unos hechiceros, por eso no se pudo encontrar a los culpables. Su mirada se tornó sombría y bajó la vista la suelo. Aquel descubrimiento fue como si le hubieran clavado una daga en una antigua herida que no había cicatrizado aun bien.

-¿Por qué tuvo que ser allí la guerra…? por culpa de ellos me arruinaron la vida-pensó para sí mismo mirando las losas del suelo.

-¿Te pasa algo Miguel?- preguntó Arref viendo su reacción.

-Nada, sigue por favor…-levantó de nuevo la vista y siguió escuchando atentamente.

-Ignoro la razón por la cual se realizaban aquellas guerras preliminares, pero sí era cierto que moría mucha gente por culpa de ellas-él se movió un poco- Pero todo esto es pasado, porque ahora tenemos ante nosotros, la verdadera batalla donde se decidirá el destino del mundo y tú formas parte de ella-dijo con voz seria dirigiéndose hacia Miguel- El veredicto del conflicto estará en manos de los jinetes del apocalipsis, que son los hechiceros elegidos y sus caballos, que seríamos los guardianes- se señaló con una mano

-Yo no soy ningún hechicero, no puedo hacer más que cambiar objetos- dijo entre dientes-no sé realizar nada más.-

-Es verdad que tu poder mágico es mínimo pero eso no determina si eres un jinete. Lo que en realidad te hace serlo es la marca.-le cogió la mano y le levantó la manga de la camisa.- Esta señal es la que te determina si eres un jinete o no.- En la piel como si fuera un tatuaje en color negro había grabado un símbolo en el que tres pétalos estaban unidos a un tallo trenzado. Dentro de cada uno de los pétalos había dos rayas que iban en espiral desde abajo hasta la punta uniéndose en una sola línea en cada uno de los extremos.

Era la primera vez que veía aquel símbolo marcado en su piel. Miguel no sabía cuando había aparecido. Se llevó una mano a la marca y la tocó con los dedos, no parecía tener ningún relieve por lo que descartó la idea de que fuera una cicatriz de una herida hecha sin darse cuenta.

-Eso ha aparecido cuando me has invocado, es el modo con el que se simboliza nuestro contrato como jinete y guardián-ella se levantó de la silla y empezó a mirar a su alrededor- también mediante él se puede controlar al guardián para que obedezca una orden obligatoriamente, aunque el guardián se niegue a ello.- anduvo un poco por la sala observando todos los objetos detenidamente- creo que por ahora es todo lo que deberías saber.

Cogió de una mesita un reloj digital y miró como marcaba los segundos. Arref puso cara de confundida.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte- habló Miguel mirando su larga cola y observando la armadura y la espada que se balanceaba colgada de un cinto- ¿es cierto que esa mujer que intentaba matarme era una valquiria?-preguntó con curiosidad

-Sí, cada guardián es un héroe del pasado-tocó con sus delgados dedos las luces luminosas que aparecían en la pequeña pantalla del reloj- y si conoces quien es, puedes averiguar cuál es su debilidad, pero aun sabiendo su identidad es muy difícil encontrar ese punto de flaqueza. Si por casualidad consiguieras encontrarlo y pudieras matarle, el guardián desaparecería y su dueño dejaría de ser un jinete. Lo que conllevaría la retirada de este en la guerra -puso el reloj hacia abajo- Esta batalla se libra para decidir el destino del mundo- sin soltar el objeto digital miró a Miguel- al eliminar a todos los guardianes, la pareja que haya sobrevivido, tanto el jinete como el guardián podrán pedir cualquier deseo. Aquello que se quiera cumplir, dará igual que sea por una buena causa o mala, será concedido sin miramientos. He aquí el peligro que corre el mundo si esta guerra la gana alguien con una mente oscura.

Arref siguió toqueteando el reloj, ahora empezó a presionar todos los botones que tenía. Se extrañó al ver como los números verdes luminosos cambiaban con cada presión que hacía en las palanquitas que modificaban la hora. Su desconcierto aumentaba conforme iba apareciendo números diferentes.

Miguel se había quedado callado, observando a la chica. Pero en realidad no le estaba prestando atención, pues su mente estaba absorta en una duda que debía preguntar inmediatamente.

-¿Y tu deseo de qué tipo es?- preguntó mirándola fijamente a la cara- si puedo saberlo…

-Si me permitieras guardármelo para mi, te estaría muy agradecida- dejó el reloj en la mesa de nuevo con la hora totalmente errónea- sé que todo jinete tiene derecho a conocer aquello que su guardián quiere codiciar, así que si los quieres saber, te lo diré.- terminó diciendo

Ella estaba de pie a unos cuantos centímetros de él. Como Miguel estaba sentado se sintió inferior pues tuvo que mirar a la cara de la chica con la cabeza levantada. No pudo soportar aquella sensación y se levantó lentamente hasta alcanzar la altura de Arref y superarla ya que era un poco más alto.

- No te voy a obligar a que me lo digas…-aunque en su interior no pensaba lo mismo. Siguió hablando como si no le interesara- a mí tampoco me gustaría contar mis deseos a nadie-subió levemente los hombros para dar sensación de desinterés y se giro poniéndose de frente a la puerta-creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir…-comenzó a andar hacia la escalera

-Para que estés tranquilo, te diré….-hizo una pausa- que mi deseo no provocará ningún mal a nadie, ni tampoco, desatará el fin del mundo.-finalizó con un énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Él se paró antes de subir el primer escalón y giro la cabeza hacia atrás hasta mostrar solo la mitad de la cara.

-Gracias… me quedo mucho más tranquilo-sonrió y puso un pie en el siguiente escalón- vayamos a dormir por hoy ya es suficiente. Puedes descansar en la habitación donde despertaste-

-Preferiría estar en tu cuarto, para poder protegerte de los enemigos con mayor rapidez-Arref había llegado con rapidez a la base de las escaleras.

-Ni pensarlo, tu dormirás en la otra habitación- Miguel se imaginó la cara de Raquel si descubriera que había dormido con una chica en el mismo cuarto, se sonrojó-

-Pero tengo que defend…-exclamó seriamente

-Rotundamente, no- la cortó antes de que pudiera terminar- además si pasa algo tu habitación está al lado de la mía no tardarías ni dos segundos en llegar.

Aquella frase pareció apaciguar a la chica que dejó de contradecirle.

-Bien, como desees, pero debes saber que no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión-subió los escalones adelantando a Miguel- se me olvidaba…-miró hacia atrás- mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento y te diré lo que debemos hacer-al terminar la frase siguió subiendo

-¿Qué entrenamiento?- Preguntó con cara de curiosidad

-Ya lo verás, ahora mismo lo que debemos hacer es dormir-subieron los escalones y cada uno entró en su habitación diciendo un tímido "Buenas Noches".

Miguel se desvistió y se puso su pijama azul oscuro, se metió en la cama y se cubrió con la manta. Soltó un hondo suspiro y se quedo mirando al techo con las manos cruzadas por detrás de la cabeza. Su mente en ese momento estaba absorta en la difícil tarea de sintetizar lo máximo posible toda la información que había recibido de golpe.

Sin quererlo se había metido en una guerra, cuya existencia nunca había conocido. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que el destino del mundo entero, estuviera en sus manos. Por una parte, se sentía orgulloso por poder ayudar a muchísimas personas, pero por otro lado, un miedo lo envolvía y lo engullía en pensamientos oscuros. ¿Qué pasaría si perdiera y aquel deseo cayera en manos de alguien al cual no le importara acabar con la vida del mundo? Las personas morirían y todo cuanto se conoce desaparecería.

Miguel no iba a dejar que aquello ocurriera aunque tuviera que dar su vida por impedirlo. No dejaría que nadie muriese como sus padres, es decir, por culpa de una batalla.

Era consciente de que todo lo que estaba pensando realizar, le costaría mucho esfuerzo, incluso podría dejarse la vida en ello. Pero cada vez que el miedo o el cansancio intentaban acobardarlo pensaba en sus padres y todos los pensamientos funestos se disolvían. Si ganaba la guerra sería como vengarlos, pues evitaría que un desastre similar al suyo le ocurriera a miles de familias.

Su decisión estaba tomada acabaría con esta batalla, ganándola, costara lo que costara. Observó durante un momento los rayos blancos de la luna que entraban por la ventana y se puso de lado con una mano encima de la almohada y la otra debajo. Cerró los ojos y calmó sus pensamientos, y poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Se vio a sí mismo de pie en medio de una calle ancha y sus padres estaban delante de él dándole la espalda, acto seguido vio una explosión al final de la calle. Él se tapó con los brazos la cabeza para protegerse, pero la onda expansiva pasó sin causarle daño. Cuando estuvo seguro de que todo peligro había desaparecido, se descubrió la cara. La calle estaba destrozada y las casas ardían como si estuvieran hechas de madera. Buscó a sus padres con la mirada, pero no los encontró, entonces fijó la vista en el suelo y los vio allí a sus pies, estaban calcinados y tumbados boca abajo. Miguel intentó moverse, pero las piernas parecían estar ancladas a la tierra impidiéndole todo movimiento. Comenzó a llamar a sus padres, como si aun hubiera alguna esperanza de que estuvieran vivos. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras forzaba las piernas para que se movieran, sin ningún éxito. Sus gritos empezaron a ser ahogados por el crepitar de las llamas que cada vez se oía con más intensidad.

De repente, como un fogonazo, una luz cegó a Miguel obligándole a taparse los ojos. Al volver a abrirlos, el lugar había cambiado completamente, los edificios en llamas habían desaparecido y en su lugar había casas de madera con tejados de paja. El duro asfalto se había transformado en un camino de arena lleno de piedras de todos los tamaños. Parecía como si hubiera viajado a una época antigua. El anochecer estaba cayendo y los últimos rayos del sol proyectaban las sombras de las casas dándole un aspecto tenebroso al pueblecito. Se percató de que en aquel lugar no había nadie. Todas las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas y fortificadas con tablones de madera, como si estuvieran esperando ser asediadas por alguien.

De repente, escuchó gritos y aullidos que provenían del final de la calle, justo donde las casas terminaban.

Se asombró al comprobar que las piernas le respondían, comenzó a correr hacia el origen de los alaridos. Cuando llegó al final del pueblo se paró. Los gritos provenían de miles de hombres que portaban armaduras grises y que manejaban espadas complementadas con escudos. Estaban luchando en medio de una explanada en la cual la oscuridad ocultaba los rostros de cada uno de ellos.

Solamente los escasos rayos del sol que quedaban permitían diferenciar a los hombres por el color de su ropa, pues un bando tenía el rojo y el otro el azul. La ferocidad con la que combatían los dos ejércitos era increíble. No estaba claro quién tenía más ventaja de los dos, pues estaban casi totalmente igualados. Los gritos y aullidos que procedían de los hombres eran escalofriantes, la sangre bañaba el campo que en un pasado hubiera sido verde de no ser por los cadáveres que ahora lo teñían de rojo.

Al tiempo en que se desarrollaba el feroz conflicto, Miguel permanecía inmóvil encima de un pequeño montículo que le hacía completamente visible a cualquiera de aquellos soldados que girara la cabeza hacia un lado. Pero ninguno de los que estaban luchando parecía importarle su presencia.

El bando azul empezó a perder terreno y a retirarse poco a poco. La balanza se había inclinado hacia el batallón rojo que estaba arrasando con sus enemigos a un ritmo indiscriminado. Cuando toda esperanza de sobrevivir había desaparecido de los soldados azules, sonó una trompeta desde lo alto de una colina que había enfrente de Miguel.

Aparecieron miles de sombras montadas a caballo, equipadas con lo que parecían lanzas y escudos pequeños. En el centro destacaba una figura de pelo largo y armadura brillante que blandía una espada.

Los hombres del bando azul que seguían peleando abajo, recuperaron su fuerza y valor con el que habían combatido al principio. La silueta de la mujer alzó su arma al cielo y mientras la mantenía en alto empezó a galopar hacia la explanada con los demás jinetes a su espalda. Un ruido ensordecedor producido por los cascos de los caballos y las armaduras de sus caballeros, se impuso al sonido que se originaba en la explanada.

Los últimos rayos de sol desparecieron. El campo de batalla hubiera quedado en absoluta oscuridad sino hubiera sido por varios fuegos, que habían sido encendidos a causa de algunas flechas incendiarias. Las caras de los jinetes quedaron ocultas antes de que Miguel pudiera distinguir cualquier rasgo de algún soldado o de su líder. Los caballos arremetieron contra los soldados de color rojo, produciendo numerosas bajas en estos, bien por recibir directamente la acometida del caballo o por una estocada del jinete que pasaba por su lado.

Con una velocidad aterradora, el ejército rojo fue masacrado dejando un rastro de cadáveres por todo el suelo. Si antes casi no se podía identificar el color verde del campo, ahora solo se podía ver una alfombra de sangre roja que brillaba como un rubí.

A Miguel aquello le resultaba desagradable, quería mirar hacia otro lado y alejarse de aquel lugar. Pero no podía apartar la mirada de aquella silueta de mujer, tenía curiosidad por saber quién era aquella persona a la que seguían tantos hombres sin importar el riesgo que corrieran.

El bando vencedor empezó a aclamar a su líder que seguía encima de su caballo. Alzó la espada y los vítores aumentaron su volumen rompiendo el poco silencio de la noche. Los soldados alzaban una y otra vez sus armas con cada aullido que soltaban.

La mujer avanzó unos cuantos metros a lomos de su caballo y se paró justamente al lado de un fuego. La luz de las llamas iluminó una parte del corcel, que era blanco como la nieve, y la mitad de ella arrancando destellos de su armadura plateada. Se dio cuenta que en el metal había unos símbolos que no pudo identificar desde tan lejos y que tenía varias filigranas de oro por los bordes. Cuando Miguel se fijó en la cara se sorprendió al reconocer quien montaba aquel esplendoroso corcel. Su dueña era Arref.

Ella pasó la vista por todos sus hombres y luego de repente se fijó en Miguel. Los ojos tenían una mirada feroz y detonaban una confianza y seguridad que parecían sobrenaturales. Durante unos instantes se sostuvieron las miradas, hasta que de repente hubo un flash y Miguel despertó en su cama.

Estaba mezclado con las sabanas de tal forma que le impedían moverse. Un sudor frio le recorría la frente como si hubiera pasado el peor de los calvarios. Se desenvolvió de las ataduras de las sabanas y se puso de pie todavía un poco aturdido por lo que había soñado.

-Es normal que tenga pesadillas con mis padres…-pensó- pero esto es muy raro… habrá sido casualidad o tiene algo que ver con…- se llevó una mano a la marca que tenía en el antebrazo-da igual solo ha sido un sueño hay cosas más importante por las que preocuparme- miró por la ventana y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos porque los débiles rayos del amanecer lo deslumbraron.

Ya había salido el Sol, se estiró todo lo que pudo notando como cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensaba y se relajó soltando un bostezo.

Miró su despertador, marcaban las siete y media, aun era temprano. Pero no debía confiarse porque tenía que ponerse el uniforme del instituto, preparar la mochila y desayunar.

Se vistió y puso los libros correspondientes en su maleta. Antes de salir de la habitación, echó un vistazo hacia atrás por si se olvidaba algo. Lo tenía todo. Salió sin hacer ruido del cuarto para no despertar a Arref que dormía en la habitación contigua y se dirigió a la cocina. Se extrañó al ver que Raquel no estaba ya por allí. Al instante cayó en la cuenta de que días antes le había advertido de que el viernes de esa semana, por la mañana, no podría ir.

Sonrió para sí mismo y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Aunque era más cómodo que Raquel hiciera el desayuno, a él siempre le había gustado ayudarla y disfrutaba aun más preparándolo él solo porque se sentía responsable de que saliera todo perfecto.

Exprimió varias naranjas hasta llenar dos vasos enteros, preparó dos tostadas con aceite y sal y cogió dos manzanas. Acto seguido, dividió en dos bandejas lo que había preparado. Una la puso sobre la mesa del comedor y la segunda la cogió y subió las escaleras con ella. Llegó a la habitación de Arref y se paró antes de abrirla. Escuchó unos momentos para asegurarse si aun estaba durmiendo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que oía una débil respiración, entró con cuidado sin hacer ruido. Dejó la bandeja con la comida encima de una pequeña mesita marrón que había en uno de los rincones del cuarto.

-Espero que le guste- pensó para sí mismo mirando como la joven respiraba lentamente. Le vino a la cabeza de nuevo el sueño que había tenido- no me la imagino arrasando ejércitos enteros sin piedad-reflexionó, mientras observaba la cara de la chica que mostraba una gran paz interior. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

Sin demorarse más, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí con la mayor suavidad que fue posible. Volvió al comedor y desayunó sin prisas, porque sabía que tenía tiempo de sobra. Al terminar cogió su mochila y salió de su casa cerrando la puerta. Mientras iba de camino hacia el instituto se encontró con Raquel, que llevaba su habitual uniforme de falda y chaqueta de tonos grises.

-Buenos días Miguel- saludó mostrando una sonrisa radiante

-Buenos días-respondió

-Perdona por no poder ir esta mañana pero es que estaba en la casa de mi tía ayudándola- se disculpó agachando un poco la cabeza.

-No tienes que disculparte, de vez en cuando tengo que cuidarme solito-dijo, recordando lo que había ocurrido ayer. Empezaron de nuevo a caminar- sino se me va a olvidar lo poco que sé de cocina-le sonrió

-¡¿Poco dices…?!- exclamó con frustración- si te sabes más recetas que yo.

-Sí, pero ninguna se puede comparar con las tuyas- replicó, mientras observaba como otros estudiantes de la misma escuela que ellos, pasaban por su lado riendo y hablando tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones.

Llegaron al instituto y se separaron como habitualmente hacían. La mañana transcurrió sin incidencias. Conforme las horas fueron pasando el sol brillaba con más fuerza pero sin llegar a una temperatura que contrarrestara el frio de invierno. El timbre sonó por última vez y las clases terminaron. Raquel y él volvieron a la casa de Miguel para preparar el almuerzo. Por el camino se pararon en una tienda de ropa, con la excusa de que él quería comprarse algo nuevo, pero en realidad la verdadera intención era comprar una prenda para Arref, porque sería muy raro que una chica en, pleno siglo XXI, estuviera vestida con una armadura.

No tenía mucha experiencia en ropa de chica, pero se le vino a la cabeza una imagen de su hermana y su vestimenta. Compró una camisa con botones de mangas largas blanca, una chaqueta para arriba de un color azul oscuro, una falda del mismo color que la chaqueta, y unas mallas y zapatos de color negro. Pero al comprarlo todo, tuvo un problema, no sabía si la talla era la adecuada. Si no le estaba bien se podría descambiar en ese mismo día sin ningún problema. Se reunió con Raquel, que se encontraba apoyada con la espalda en el marco de la puerta.

Para disimular porqué había tardado tanto tiempo, antes de salir compró una sudadera verde para él. La puso en la bolsa de tal forma que ocultara la ropa de chica que había debajo. Raquel no le pidió explicaciones de porque había tardado tanto tiempo, solamente se separó de la puerta y le preguntó qué quería para almorzar.

-No sé, a mi me da igual-se pasó la bolsa a la otra mano-todas tus comidas están perfectas, sería un crimen hacerme elegir entre una de ellas-Miguel comenzó a andar.-pero mejor que nos aligeremos o sino en vez de almorzar vamos a merendar.- sonrió

-Sí, pero ahora el dilema lo tengo yo, ¿qué hago…?-dijo ella con voz pensativa desde detrás de él.

Durante todo el trayecto, estuvo dudando entre varias comidas. Si se decidía por una, le venía a la mente otra que la ponía de nuevo en duda. Para ella hacer la comida perfecta era su gran problema de todos los días. Desde que Raquel estaba con Miguel, él nunca había probado ninguna comida que le hubiera salido un poco peor que la anterior, es decir, a cada día que transcurría sus platos mejoraban. Bien porque le ponía algo diferente o porque utilizaba otros métodos para que el sabor fuera diferente.

Nada más llegar a su casa, Raquel soltó su mochila y se metió en la cocina para preparar la comida, que por fin, había decidido. Miguel, que había pedido con todas sus fuerzas antes de entrar en la casa que Arref aun estuviera en su habitación dormida, subió las escaleras rápidamente y se situó frente a la puerta. Alzó la mano para llamar pero de dentro de la habitación sonó una voz seria:

-Adelante, puedes pasar-Miguel abrió la puerta y la cerró.

Arref estaba de pie al lado de la cama, con su armadura puesta y la espada colgada al cinto.

-Gracias, por el desayuno-la voz de la joven seguía sonando seria y autoritaria-

-De nad…-antes de que terminara, ella habló de nuevo

-¿Por qué has salido sin mí, Jinete?- preguntó- debo defenderte en todo momento.

Miguel puso cara de pesadez, se acercó a la cama, puso la bolsa con la ropa en el suelo y se sentó en el filo del colchón. Alzó la mano y puso dos dedos hacia arriba

-Lo primero, te he dicho varias veces que no me llames "Jinete"- bajó un dedo.- lo segundo, ¿qué dirían la gente si vieran a una chica vestida para la guerra?- preguntó bajando el ultimo dedo que le quedaba y mirándola a la cara.

- Me da igual lo que piensen los demás tu protección es más importante-estaba totalmente recta.

Miguel suspiró y se quedó un momento callado. Pensó que no había más solución que una.

-Vale tu ganas, perdona- se disculpó- toma ponte esta ropa que seguro que es más cómoda que la que llevas puesta ahora.-le acercó la bolsa y ella la agarró sin mirar su interior.

-Con una disculpa no basta…- exclamó.

-Si te pones eso podrás estar conmigo en todo momento-finalizó, sabiendo lo que aquellas palabras le costarían.

Lentamente la chica dejó de mirarlo, abrió la bolsa y sacó lo que había dentro. Miguel se levantó de la cama para que ella extendiera la ropa y pudiera verla.

-Creo que es de tu tamaño pero si no es así la descam…- no se dio cuenta de que ella había empezado a quitarse la ropa estando él delante- ¡espera un momento a que salga de la habitación!- se giró dándole la espalda, las mejillas se le tiñeron de un color rojo.

- No tienes porque avergonzarte-decía mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba de la armadura quedándose con el fino traje negro que cubría todo su cuerpo-no me importa que me veas, pues solo verás carne y huesos- dijo convencida comenzando a quitarse la parte de arriba del traje.

-A ti no, pero a mi si-sin decir nada mas, salió rápidamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Miguel el almuerzo está preparado!- Gritó la voz de Raquel desde el comedor.

-Bajo en un momento- respondió con la mayor calma que pudo obtener. Los latidos del corazón sonaban tan fuerte que parecía que se le fuera a salir del pecho.

Tardo unos minutos hasta que se tranquilizó de nuevo. Cuando estuvo totalmente sereno, llamó a la puerta con unos toquecitos. Arref salió y dejó ver el conjunto comprado por Miguel.

Parecía otra persona con esas ropas, aun conservando su mirada fiera y seria. Esa vestimenta hacia resaltar su juventud aun más. El tamaño de las prendas era ideal, además las personas que la vieran pensarían que era una estudiante modelo por la serenidad que desprendía y no una guerrera.

-Te queda muy bien- afirmó Miguel mirándola de arriba abajo- pero te falta esto- él metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un lazo azul oscuro- ten, póntelo-ella lo cogió y se recogió el pelo en una cola.-Perfecto, pues ahora viene lo más difícil…- la cogió de la mano y le estiró para que empezara andar.

-¿Pero dónde vamos?-preguntó Arref extrañada.

-Tú solo sígueme el juego…-le respondió

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al comedor. Raquel aun estaba metida en la cocina y no se dio cuenta de que habían entrado.

-Raquel ¿puedes venir un momento?- exclamó con voz cortes

-Sí, que pas…-Al girarse pudo ver a la joven de pelo castaño que estaba al lado de Miguel.

-Te presento a Arref, es una prima lejana mía que ha venido desde el extranjero a visitarme- explicó Miguel.-vino ayer sin avisar, por eso se quedará durante un tiempo viviendo en mi casa.

Raquel se había quedado con la boca abierta, no sabía que decir. Su asombro duró unos segundos más.

-Bueno cuantos más seamos mejor, encantada de conocerte, yo soy Raquel- se presentó poniendo una sonrisa.-Menos mal que siempre hago comida de sobra- Aunque ella sabía que aquella explicación era falsa no quiso insistir.

Sabía que cuando Miguel no le decía la verdad era porque sería una cosa muy importante que debía resolver él.

-Bien, pues vamos a comer- exclamó trayendo los platos a la mesa.

Sobre un mantel de flores, había colocado todo tipo de comida. Había seis platos medianos cada uno de ellos con diferente surtido de alimentos. En tres de ellos había colocado láminas de jamón con un color rojo intenso, porciones de quesos con apariencia cremosa y unos rosquitos con forma de lazos, todo organizado de forma que daba armonía y orden a los platos. En los otros tres restantes, se podía ver rodajas de caña de lomo, carne mechada bañada en su salsa y unas rosadas gambas repartidas por los filos. Seguían el mismo patrón que los demás platos. Estaban repartidos por la mesa de forma que todas las personas que se sentaran pudieran alcanzar cualquier variedad.

Desde el centro de la mesa un cuenco de barro del diámetro de una rueda de coche presidía la comida. Dentro de este, trozos de melón, pan, huevo, pimiento y demás ingredientes estaban mezclados dándole un aspecto delicioso. Y adornándolo como si fueran estatuas, dos jarras de cristal de medio litro de zumo acompañaban a los lados al cuenco.

Miguel se quedó sorprendido, Raquel nunca había hecho tanta comida. Parecía como si esperara que vinieran diez o doce invitados más. Aunque la comida tenía muy buen aspecto, él estaba seguro de que no podrían comérsela toda aunque tuviera el mejor sabor del mundo. Era demasiado. Incluso con Arref allí sobraría mucha cantidad.

-Hoy te has lucido ¿no?- dijo asombrado Miguel pasando la vista de unos alimentos a otros.

-Es que como no sabía que poner pues… puse un poco de todo- se explicó sonriendo

-¿Y esto qué es?-preguntó Miguel señalando el cuenco de barro que estaba en el centro

-Se llama sopeado. Es la primera vez que lo hago, así que no sé cómo me habrá salido-se sentó en un lateral de la mesa que era rectangular.-bien tomad asiento ¿o no queréis comer?-preguntó sarcásticamente.

Arref y Miguel se sentaron en el otro lado de la mesa uno al lado del otro sin apartar la mirada de la comida. Delante de cada uno había un plato vacio, un vaso, varios cubiertos y bajo estos una servilleta azul. Raquel puso un conjunto más de estos para la invitada antes de sentarse a la mesa.

-Comencemos pues…-exclamó él alegre- yo haré los honores- cogió la jarra de zumo de naranja y llenó el vaso de cada uno- y ahora el plato fuerte- con un cazo de metal repartió en cada plato una porción de aquello que se llamaba sopeado.

-Puedes repetir todas las veces que quieras-se dirigió Raquel a Arref que estaba enfrente suya- no te preocupes por si falta comida, haré más si te quedas con hambre-afirmó con confianza llevándose una mano al pecho como si hubiera recibido una orden.

-Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad- respondió la otra chica

-No hay de que-

Todos comenzaron a comer con gran velocidad, sin apenas hablar. Cuando el hambre de cada uno quedó un poco apaciguado, bajaron el ritmo pero siguieron en su tarea de acabar con los alimentos que había sobre la mesa.

-Todo está realmente bueno-dijeron él y Arref

-Gracias, me sorprende que haya salido bien el sabor-sonrió y después su mirada se posó en la chica de enfrente suya-¿de qué país eres?-preguntó Raquel

-Ella es de…-empezó a decir Miguel

-Perdona, pero se lo he preguntado a ella, no a ti-Habló con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

Aunque Raquel no le iba a pedir explicaciones a Miguel, si iba a preguntar determinada información sobre aquella chica.

-Soy de Italia, vivo en la ciudad de Roma- Arref lo dijo con total seguridad

-Roma, es un lugar muy bonito me gustaría ir algún día allí- dijo pensativa- bueno y ¿por medio de quién conociste a Miguel?

-Por mi madre- Antes en la escalera, Miguel le dijo que le siguiera el juego y para ello debía inventarse alguna excusa con la que no se diera cuenta su interrogadora de que era mentira- Su padre nos visitó un año con la excusa de que estaba de viaje, yo era muy pequeña, pero lo suficiente mayor como para recordar que aquel hombre no era de Italia sino de España-En su voz no se notaba en absoluto que fuera una mentira- cuando crecí, decidí buscarlo porque mi madre se separó y al cabo de un tiempo murió de una enfermedad. No sabía donde se había ido mi padre y tampoco mostré mucho interés en encontrarlo porque si había abandonado a mi madre, con total seguridad no se haría cargo de mí-Paró un instante para tomar aire y prosiguió- Decidí ir a buscar al único familiar que sabía que existía, su padre. Investigué un poco y descubrí donde vivía pero ya había muerto. Entonces fue cuando encontré la información de que tenía un hijo y viajé esta aquí, para conocerlo- Raquel escuchaba con atención pero a la vez seguía comiendo

-Ok, pero ¿Cómo…?-iba a preguntar de nuevo, pero no pudo terminar

-Oye, deja de avasallarla ya con preguntas, que le va a sentar mal la comida- exclamó Miguel intentando parar el interrogatorio.

-Tienes razón-Raquel dejó de comer- perdona, es que quiero estar segura de que eres su prima- Apartó el plato en señal de haber terminado- No sé por qué tengo la sensación de haberte visto antes-miró hacia el techo, pensando.- Es como si fueras del pasado.

Aquella frase hizo que tanto Miguel como Arref se movieran incómodos en la silla. Él se apresuro a contestar.

-¿Del pasado?, es imposible, tiene la misma edad que yo- rió, intentando que pareciera una broma.

-Es cierto, no sé cómo se me ha podido ocurrir algo así- fijó la vista hacia Arref- ¿verdad?

-Sí, es improbable que me hallas visto antes- utilizó la misma voz seria de siempre.

-Vale, ya estoy segura de que tu historia es verdadera, ¿Habéis terminado de comer?- se levantó sin esperar respuesta al ver que cada uno había apartado su plato de sí mismo- Pues manos a la obra.

Miguel no se había equivocado en su predicción sobre la comida. Sobró casi la mitad. Aunque era una pena tirarla, no podían hacer otra cosa, porque si se guardaba se deterioraría y además Raquel no soportaba poner en la mesa una comida que no estuviera hecha en ese mismo momento.

Los tres recogieron la mesa y limpiaron los cubiertos y la vajilla. Al terminar, Raquel salió a comprar los ingredientes para la cena que ya tenía pensada. Parecía que preparar comida para uno más la animaba.

Inmediatamente después Arref le dijo a Miguel que la esperara en el jardín mientras subía a recoger una cosa. Ella no tardó ni un minuto en reunirse con él, pero al salir por la puerta llevaba su espada plateada.

-¿Qué haces con eso aquí?-preguntó extrañado al ver el objeto

-Como te dije, comenzaremos el entrenamiento hoy- clavó la espada delante de ella-pero antes debo explicarte algunas cosas- dijo al ver la cara de sorprendido que ponía él.-Todo jinete tiene un arma con la que luchar contra sus enemigos-

-¿Un arma? Si te refieres a la magia no tengo ni idea de cómo controlarla-se encogió de hombros

-No me refiero a ese tipo, sino a este- puso su mano sobre el pomo de su espada que seguía clavada en el césped-

-Yo no tengo nada parecido y creo que tampoco podría conseguirlo fácilmente-exclamó cansado

-El arma de un jinete está en su interior-se tocó el pecho- debes sacarla. La mayoría de los jinetes lo hacen mediante su magia haciendo que este proceso sea más rápido, pero la desventaja es que no deja tiempo para materializarla correctamente.-

-Te vuelvo a decir que no tengo ninguna idea de magia-suspiró

-Por eso hay otra opción, es mucho más ruda pero deja que se materialice totalmente-explicó con la mirada clavada en Miguel.

-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó

Sin previo aviso, Arref corrió hacia él a la vez que recogía la espada y la empuñaba. Justo a tiempo, pudo esquivar la espada que pasó rozando su pierna izquierda.

-¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo?!-gritó asustado

-La única forma de materializarla sin magia es forzándote en un combate real-se puso mirando hacia él- debes buscar en tu interior aquello que más puntiagudo y peligroso sea para tu enemigo- se puso con las rodillas flexionadas y la espada en alto.

La mirada de Miguel cambió lentamente de asustada a decidida. Se propuso salvar el mundo costara lo que costara y si tenía que conseguirlo de aquella manera, lo haría. Se preparó para la siguiente embestida de Arref que ya había empezado a correr.

Esquivó el primer mandoble dando un paso hacia atrás, que cayó desde arriba de su cabeza. Luego se agachó y la espada pasó rozándole los pelos, pero antes de poderse incorporar recibió una patada que lo tiro al suelo.

-¡Ay!- exclamó cuando chocó contra el suelo

-Debes ponerle más empeño-explicó ella- no me voy a contener, porque sino sacas tu arma no serviríamos como jinete y guardián y prefiero que mueras por mis manos que por las de otro jinete.-aquellas palabras resonaron en todo el jardín.

Él se quedó un momento sentado en el césped deseando que aquella frase no hubiera sido escuchada por cualquier persona que pasara por la calle. No había problema de que algún vecino los viera luchando, porque los muros del jardín eran tan altos que no permitían ver el interior, pero lo que preocupaba a Miguel era el sonido. De ahora en adelante se propuso no quejarse con cualquier golpe, por miedo a alerta a los vecinos.

Se concentró en su contrincante y pensó en una estrategia en la que poder ganar a la habilidad de la espada.

-No me dejaré matar tan fácilmente- de un salto se puso en pie y contraatacó lanzando el puño hacia la barriga de ella.

Con un rápido movimiento ella esquivó el golpe y le volvió a dar una patada en el costado. Pero Miguel ya lo había previsto y en cuanto cayó al suelo se levanto con agilidad y lanzo de nuevo el puño. Arref bloqueo con su mano libre el golpe y con un ligero movimiento de pies avanzó hacia él hasta ponerse en su lado, acto seguido, lo golpeó con la rodilla en la barriga y cayó de rodillas en el suelo sin aire.

-No voy a tener piedad contigo- las palabras sonaban con firmeza- debes buscar la forma de forjar tu espada, pero no con estrategias sino mirando en tu interior- levantó su arma y la lanzó contra el hombro de Miguel.

Rodó sobre sí mismo y lo esquivó. Estando agachado, giró sobre un pie y estiró el otro intentando dejarla caer con un golpe en los talones. Ella saltó y la pierna pasó por debajo. Como un rayo, él se levantó e intentó golpearla, pero con gran agilidad, rotó sobre sí misma en mitad del salto y le hizo un corte en la pierna. Miguel retrocedió unos metros para ganar distancia. Sin esperar a que él recuperara el aliento y viera su herida, ella le embistió con el codo en el pecho y le hizo un corte en el brazo derecho.

-Deja de intentar ganarme con tus manos-su cara no mostraba ningún sentimiento de lástima- la carne nunca ha ganado al metal, no te empeñes en hacerme frente sin espada.

Miguel observó sus heridas, tanto el brazo y la pierna derecha estaban llenas de sangre. El pantalón vaquero había adquirido un color marrón oscuro en algunas zonas y la manga desde donde se veía la herida hasta el final se tiñó de rojo. Al ver los cortes ya estaba seguro de que Arref decía en serio lo de matarle.

Se puso lo más recto que le permitían sus heridas y cerró los ojos concentrándose en buscar en su interior cualquier cosa que pudiera parecerse a una espada. Pero no sintió nada parecido a un arma. Su mente recorría rápidamente todos los rincones de su interior intentando encontrar aquello que necesitaba. De repente, escuchó pasos que corrían hacia él, un segundo más tarde, la espada de Arref paso rozándole el brazo izquierdo. Dio un salto y se situó varios metros alejado de ella. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente a causa de su respiración agitada. Aquel ataque lo había sorprendido, sino llega a oír las pisadas en la hierba la espada le hubiera amputado un brazo. Le dio gracias al cielo por decidir un día plantar césped en el jardín.

-En un combate los nervios y los temores no sirven más que para crear puntos débiles donde el enemigo puede atacarte-bajó la espada hasta que apunto al suelo- en una pelea debes mantener siempre la calma y la mente despierta. Haz de sentir todo lo que hay a tu alrededor como si fuera una prolongación de tu cuerpo-ella flexionó las rodillas lista para saltar-te pregunto ¿eres capaz de vengar a tus padres y salvar el mundo?- gritó mientras se impulsaba hacia arriba

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Miguel. Durante esos segundos que Arref estuvo en el aire, el tiempo se congeló para él. Como si hubieran activado un interruptor en su cabeza, los recuerdos de sus padres primero felices y luego calcinados aparecieron entrelazándose con los buenos y malos momentos que había tenido con su hermana.

Primero vio como la explosión destruía la ciudad, luego su hermana y él tumbados en el césped mirando las estrellas. Al instante los cuerpos de sus padres totalmente quemados y ennegrecidos y superpuesta a esta, la de una habitación en un hospital donde en una cama estaba su hermana muerta y un niño llorando a su lado. Todas ellas duraron unos segundos, pasado ese tiempo, otras escenas mucho más diferentes comenzaron a aparecer. Vio la primera vez que conoció a Raquel, su despedida al mudarse de esa casa para vivir solo, el día en el que Raquel se presento, con una sonrisa radiante, en la casa donde ahora vivía y le explicó que ella lo cuidaría, y muchos momentos felices que pasaron fugazmente por su cabeza hasta que llegó la imagen de Arref apareciendo en aquella bola de luz y como él se quedo pasmado al verla, por su gran belleza y elegancia.

De nuevo el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, dándole tiempo a esquivar la acometida que le venía desde arriba. Se separó unos metros de ella quedándose acorralado contra la pared y parandose.

-Te has tranquilizado un poco-afirmó ella al ver como cerraba los ojos e inspiraba el aire-¿Qué me contestas a la pregunta de antes, estas capacitado para ello o no?-exclamó lanzándose con la espada hacia el pecho de él.

Miguel seguía quieto y con los ojos cerrado. Su concentración era absoluta, podía sentir el viento que hacia agitar las flores del jardín. Como el haya plantado en el centro se mecía milimétricamente hacia un lado y otro. La actividad de los pequeños insectos que estaban bajo tierra y demás animales, como los pájaros que sobrevolaban el jardín. Hasta podía contar las pisadas que le quedaban a Arref para llegar hasta él. Lentamente alzó las manos y las puso en línea.

Una fuerte brisa recorrió todo el jardín y empezó a concentrarse alrededor de las manos de Miguel. Una bola de aire invisible le aprisionó las manos, al instante, como si alguien prendiera esa esfera empezó a arder con una llama azul, parecida al zafiro. Aunque la llama ardía en sus manos, no sentía el calor. Conforme el viento entraba en la bola azulada se prendía y hacía que creciera. En la mente de Miguel las imágenes de todos los que conocía pasaban a toda velocidad creando un remolino de sensaciones en la que destacaba el sentimiento de defenderlos a todos ante cualquier peligro. Conforme se iba adentrando en sus pensamientos, la esfera azulada fue adquiriendo una forma alargada hasta convertirse gradualmente en una espada.

Primero apareció la punta de metal, luego le siguió la hoja fina y tan afilada, por los dos lados, que parecía poder cortar todo tipo de material. A mitad de esta, su estructura cambiaba, los filos eran sustituidos por dientes en forma de sierra igual de afilados que la parte anterior.

Al llegar a la empuñadura, aparecieron dos brazos de metal plateados, cada uno a un lado, que tomaban forma de cuernos y se unían en el centro con una calavera de humano tallada. Además tenía labrado en el metal unas llamas azules que recorrían las cuencas de los ojos y se entrelazaban con las cornamentas hasta llegar al final de estas. La empuñadura plateada tenía grabados dorados, que se extendían de una punta a otra. Y lo último en ser descubierto fue un circulo de metal formado por llamas azules y donde dentro de estas había una calavera con dos zafiros en los ojos y una capucha cubriéndola.

Al materializarse la espada por completo, Miguel abrió los ojos y observó el arma. La hoja medía más de un metro y en la empuñadura podía poner las dos manos cómodamente, pudiendo así hacer todo tipo de maniobras. Era una espada que transmitía a la vez seguridad a quien la empuñaba y terror a quien osara enfrentarse a ella.

Sin mirar a Arref que ya estaba a menos de dos metros. Fijo la vista en la punta de la espada y su boca habló sin que él la controlara.

-¡Flamma2!-exclamó

Como si fuera una orden la espada se prendió desde la punta hasta el círculo de la empuñadura, con unas llamas azules color zafiro. Miguel se sorprendió al ver que aquellas llamas no le producían ninguna quemadura, además sentía como el metal de debajo de sus manos estaba frio.

Arref abrió un poco los ojos de sorpresa, mientras recorría los últimos pasos que los separaban. Las dos espadas entrechocaron con una fuerza impresionante y se escuchó como los dos metales chirriaban. Las llamas azules empezaron a envolver a la espada contraria haciendo que esta adquiriera un color rojo, como si se estuviera fundiendo.

Al ver esto su dueña, dio un salto hacia atrás y se retiró de aquel fuego que retrocedió hasta su lugar de origen. Acto seguido bajó su espada.

-Nunca había visto una espada tan agresiva- dijo ella observando cómo las llamas se agitaban débilmente con apariencia inofensiva- Es tranquila y agresiva a la vez, se puede decir que esta moldeada a tu personalidad-concretó, posando la mirada en él- Lo normal hubiera sido que tu espada hubiera tardado varios días en aparecer, pero tú la has materializado completamente en unas pocas horas. No sé qué tienes en tu interior pero debe ser a la vez afilado y noble- clavó su espada, que ya había adquirido su tono normal, en el suelo- bien, por hoy ya hemos terminado el entrenamiento, seguiremos mañana y ahora te explicaré la parte más importante de todo-

-Yo creía que materializar la espada era lo fundamental- expresó Miguel con la boca seca y la voz agitada.

-También, pero hay otra más importante, que sin ella yo desapareceré-dijo con un énfasis en las últimas palabras.

-¿Como que desaparece…?-antes de que terminara la pregunta, las fuerzas le abandonaron y cayó al suelo donde poco a poco la vista se le fue nublando.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver y oír fue como Arref corría hacia él, diciendo:

-¡Suelta la espada, Miguel!-

1 En la mitología escandinava es la sala de los héroes muertos, regidos por el rey de los dioses, Odín. Las almas de los soldados heroicos muertos en batalla eran llevados a Valhala por unas guerreras llamadas valquirias.

2 Palabra latina cuyo significado es llama.


	4. Prueba

**CAPITULO 4: PRUEBA**

La oscuridad plagaba la sala dándole sensación de no tener ningún límite en su extensión. En el centro, formando un pasillo, como si fueran una procesión religiosa, había varios portas velas que median un metro de alto. Eran extraños; tenían un color morado que los hacía poco comunes y al igual pasaba con su forma, eran como ramas de espinas enredadas sobre una serpiente que se extendía desde la base hasta el final donde la vela, era sostenida entre las fauces del reptil. La cera blanca se derretía poco a poco cayendo hacia el interior del animal de metal.

Siguiendo el pasillo de pequeñas llamas, se elevaban varios escalones cubiertos por una alfombra de color azul, en la que había dibujados con gran precisión animales extraños, parecidos a seres mitológicos. Leones con tres cabezas que escupían fuego, un híbrido que tenía la mitad del cuerpo de pájaro y la otra de caballo, varios animales alados que expandían sus alas con gran belleza, incluso una quimera la cual con sus varias cabezas devoraba a hombres que más bien parecían hormigas en comparación con el monstruo. Los dibujos seguían hasta que la alfombra se perdía en la oscuridad de la sala donde ya la luz de las velas no llegaba.

Más adelante de los peldaños, cuatro porta velas formaban un semicírculo dejando sin iluminación todo lo que más allá del círculo iluminado se encontraba. En el límite había un sillón en el que predominaba el color rojo, tenía dos brazos ornamentados que formaban dos serpientes doradas enroscadas sobre ramas. Según se iba alzando hacia la oscuridad, el sillón se ensanchaba hasta formar dos orejas con apariencia cómoda donde el inquilino que estaba sentado podía echar la cabeza. El individuo estaba totalmente escondido en la oscuridad, solo se le podía ver unos pantalones negros y las botas de cuero en las que los cordones entrelazados se perdían por debajo de los pliegues del vaquero. El resto del cuerpo permanecía en tinieblas reflejado solo por leves destellos de velas que hacían apreciar su forma delgada y algunos rasgos de la cara.

El extraño tenía la mirada baja y sus brazos descansaban sobre los del sillón. De repente, una silueta apareció a su lado como si se hubiera materializado.

-Que rápido has venido, Famen.-dijo la figura del sillón con tono masculino.

-Cada minuto es importante si se está cumpliendo una misión-respondió con voz dulce

-Sí, lo sé y es algo que te agradezco, pues no soporto esperar más de lo necesario-cruzó las piernas-¿Qué has visto?-durante un tiempo, las dos siluetas se quedaron calladas sin hacer ningún movimiento, dejando que el crepitar de las diminutas llamas envolviera la sala- interesante-respondió al pasar unos minutos

Como si durante el silencio le hubieran contestado a su pregunta la sombra sentada comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Es algo sorprendente. Este chico no hace más que asombrarme con sus cualidades. Primero invoca a un guardián sin apenas tener un nivel de magia aceptable y ahora ha sido capaz de materializar su arma en un día- la forma de la cara se le ensanchó un poco como si estuviera sonriendo- le he subestimado al pensar que era un inútil, pero mejor para mí, así podré manejarlo como yo quiera.-Hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar-Famen, es hora de hacer el primer movimiento-se levantó de su asiento. Las dos figuras tenían la misma altura.-hagamos cumplir nuestros deseos.

-Sí, mi Jinete-las dos siluetas anduvieron hacia la oscuridad que se expandía más atrás del sillón, ocultándose de la tenue luz de las velas y desapareciendo por completo.

Cuando Miguel despertó se encontraba tumbado en su cama, boca arriba con los brazos extendidos y las piernas estiradas. Durante un corto periodo de tiempo estuvo adormilado, no estaba seguro de si estaba despierto o si seguía soñando. Sus ojos rastrearon el techo como si buscara allí algo que le afirmara que estaba consciente. La cabeza empezó a dolerle, parecía que le estuvieran golpeando por dentro con un martillo, los músculos de todo el cuerpo estaban engarrotados, eran como piedras. Cada parte de su cuerpo le pesaba miles de kilos. Incluso los parpados le costaba mantenerlos abiertos.

Algo se movió a su lado. Lentamente giro el cuello y vio a Arref sentada a su lado en una silla. Los rayos del atardecer incidían en la chaqueta azul que hacían resaltar su color. Ella estaba totalmente recta en el asiento con las manos formando un puño encima de su falda azul y con su mirada seria y fiera.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó él sin poder recordar porque estaba en aquel estado

-Te desmayaste, mientras entrenábamos-explicó ella.

De repente los recuerdos del entrenamiento le vinieron a la cabeza como si fueran un torrente de agua salvaje. Intentó incorporarse pero solo consiguió alzar la cabeza unos centímetros, lo que con llevó que el dolor recorriera su cuerpo de arriba abajo y le hiciera poner una mueca en la cara.

-Sera mejor que por ahora descanses hasta que recuperes fuerzas-Arref observó como seguía intentando levantarse de la cama sin ningún éxito-

Al final desistió en su intento de incorporarse y preguntó:

-¿Por qué me desmaye? No estaba tan cansado como para eso-

-Fue por culpa de tu espada-dijo- por lo visto tu arma absorbe mucha cantidad de energía cuando es llamada por su nombre. Era de esperar… ¿no pensarías que aquellas llamas azules se mantendrían solas?-

-¿Me estás diciendo que cada vez que la utilice consumirá toda mi magia?-en la cara se le reflejó su frustración-entonces creo que no me ha servido de mucho materializarla-

-La espada solo te robará tu magia cuando la llames por su nombre, es decir solo podrás utilizarla, por ahora, sin que las llamas azules la envuelvan-levantó una mano y la puso en la frente de Miguel-

-¿qué estás haciendo?-de repente sintió como su cansancio remitía un poco.

-Te he dado algo de mi magia, ¿te sientes mejor?- retiró la mano

-Sí, muchas gracias- agradeció, pasó su vista por toda la habitación- ¿dónde está mi espada?- volvió a mirarla

-Desapareció cuando la soltaste. Cada vez que quieras utilizarla deberás sacarla de tu interior- se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia una esquina- ahora debería ser más fácil materializarla pues ya sabes cómo hacerlo- ella recogió su espada, que estaba apoyada en la pared- En cuanto te recuperes volveremos a empezar con el entrenamiento, pero esta vez te enseñare el manejo de la espada. Aunque es imposible que llegues a tener el nivel de un mago entrenado, te enseñaré lo básico para que puedas defenderte. Durante esta semana seguiremos esa rutina. Comenzaremos por la mañana, descansaremos para comer y luego retomaremos la actividad por la tarde.- se apoyó sobre su espada- ¿Te parece bien?-

-Sí. Antes hubiera sido un problema practicar todos los días, pero como ayer empezaron las vacaciones de navidad no tengo que ir a clases ni tampoco al tenis-reflexionó- Ya estoy mejor, podemos seguir con el entre…-hizo el intento de ponerse de pie pero las piernas le temblaron y cayó de nuevo a la cama-

-Aún no estás suficientemente recuperado, no seas testarudo y descansa. Le diré a Raquel que estabas cansado y por eso te has echado un rato.-puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta

-No puedo perder tiempo durmiendo, los otros jinetes nos atacarán en cualquier momento- exclamó preocupado

-Cálmate, al igual que tú, ellos necesitan un tiempo para prepararse. Podemos estar seguros de que no harán ningún movimiento hasta pasado un mes-

-¿Pero entonces por qué nos ataco aquel Guardián?-

-Ese jinete solo intentaba reducir el número de enemigos cuanto antes, como en ese momento no me habías invocado estabas totalmente desprotegido. Es como atacar a un soldado que ha sido desarmado, debes matarlo antes de que recupere su espada sino puede ocurrir que mueras tú.- abrió la puerta- por ahora no te preocupes mantendrán la distancia hasta que estén seguros de que pueden acabar con nosotros-Arref se disponía a salir de la habitación.

-Espera un momento- Miguel solo le veía la parte de atrás del pelo donde estaba la cola sostenida por el lazo azul- antes de desmayarme querías decirme algo pero no consigo acordarme de qué era.

-No te preocupes no era nada importante-se quedó durante un momento callada- ese asunto aun puede esperar- salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Miguel estaba seguro de que ella le estaba ocultando algo, y además era importante.

Se volvió a tumbar y cerró los ojos. Intentó acordarse del momento antes de desmayarse, pero no pudo conseguirlo. Siempre que lo intentaba solo recordaba fragmentos sueltos de imágenes. Durante cierto tiempo estuvo empeñado en recordarlo pero conforme fueron pasando los minutos el sueño se apoderó de él. Hasta que se quedó dormido.

Al siguiente día desde que el sol despuntó en el horizonte hasta que se coloco sobre ellos, estuvieron entrenando casi sin parar. Tenían que descansar cinco minutos cada hora, a causa de que Miguel no podía seguir el ritmo de Arref.

Ella tenía un aguante físico que cada vez lo impresionaba más, podía llevarse un día entero peleando sin que se le notara el cansancio. Su habilidad y agilidad eran sorprendentes, cada ataque que realizaba él, ella lo esquivaba sin apenas moverse de su sitio. Todos sus movimientos podían ser tan elegantes como mortíferos, sin duda sería un temible enemigo en cualquier campo de batalla donde se luchara cuerpo a cuerpo. Si todos los Guardianes tenían el mismo nivel, le costaría mucho enfrentarse a uno, incluso estaba seguro de que no podría derrotarlo con el nivel actual. Y ese pensamiento se reforzaba cada vez que Arref le desarmaba con una elegante finta tirando su espada lejos de él.

Sin duda debía hacer lo posible para mejorar su manejo con la espada antes de que pasara un mes, porque sino no duraría ni dos segundos frente a cualquier Guardián o Jinete.

Durante la mañana Raquel dejó en la puerta que llevaba al jardín una bandeja con comida y bebidas para que se refrescaran. Miguel le había dicho que durante estos días Arref le enseñaría algunas llaves de artes marciales, para utilizarlas contra los abusones del instituto. Le pidió que por favor no saliera al jardín porque seguro que le vería tirado en el suelo y aseguro que eso le daría mucha vergüenza. Ella se rió al imaginarse la escena, pero prometió no espiarlos.

Estaba cumpliendo su palabra, pues no había intentado en ningún momento salir al jardín con cualquier excusa tonta. Miguel no sabría que decirle si los viera blandiendo espadas y enfrentándose el uno contra el otro.

A mediodía pararon el entrenamiento y se fueron a comer. Raquel ya les tenía preparado el almuerzo, ésta vez se contuvo un poco en la cantidad de comida preparada, pero aun así siguió sobrando. Raquel y él tuvieron una conversación sobre qué iban hacer cada uno en las vacaciones. Ella explicó que realmente no tenía pensado nada en especial pero que a lo mejor se iría a un campamento con unas amigas. Durante un rato estuvo describiendo una lista de lugares donde se realizaban estas excursiones y como siempre estaba indecisa.

Miguel solamente dijo que a lo mejor se iba de viaje a hacer turismo por algunos pueblos, sin embargo, en su interior estaba seguro de que durante aquellas vacaciones lo que menos tendría seria tranquilidad para hacer lo que quisiera. Al terminar de comer, los tres recogieron la mesa y limpiaron los platos. Después, Raquel se puso a limpiar la casa como casi todos los días. Siempre había algo que fregar o quitar el polvo por culpa de ser tan grande, pero parecía que a ella no le importaba. Por el contrario Miguel y Arref se dirigieron hacia el jardín y retomaron su entrenamiento.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse por el horizonte dándole con sus rayos un color rojo al jardín, pararon.

-Bien, por lo menos ahora puedes bloquearme- dijo ella a la vez que bajaba su arma- pero todavía te falta mucha práctica.

-Sí,…-aún estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo-oye… tengo una duda… sobre la armas de los jinetes-paró un momento y esperó hasta que su respiración volvió a su normalidad- ¿Todas tienen la misma apariencia?- levantó su espada.

-No, es casi imposible que alguien tenga el mismo arma que tú, para ello tendría que tener la misma personalidad y haber tenido todas tus experiencias, en resumen debería ser tu doble- miró al cielo observando las estrellas que estaban comenzando a brillar- Además sería una suerte y a la vez una desgracia que todos los jinetes tuvieran el mismo arma, porque entonces sabrían las debilidades de cada uno- bajó la mirada y lo observó- si te preocupa cuán fuerte es tu espada , te diré que es la más afilada e impredecible en sus actos, que he conocido hasta ahora- Se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta del jardín.

Miguel sonrió feliz de que su arma fuera única en el mundo y dio gracias por no tener que enfrentarse con otro Jinete que tuviera la misma y la manejara mejor que él.

Desmaterializó su espada y siguió a Arref sintiendo como el hambre le acosaba y le hacía rugir el estomago.

Durante toda la semana siguieron con el mismo entrenamiento. Por la mañana practicaban diferentes variedades de movimientos y maniobras en las que Arref ponía mucho énfasis para que él las aprendiera. Aseguraba que todo guerrero debía tener un pequeño repertorio de fintas en las que apoyarse cuando estuviera acorralado por el enemigo.

Sin embargo por muy fácil que fuera el movimiento, no podía realizarlo a una velocidad adecuada debido a sus habilidades físicas. Nunca había cogido una espada y en aquella semana debía aprender a utilizarla como si llevara toda su vida con una. Era imposible. Aun sabiendo Miguel que era una hazaña inalcanzable, en ningún momento se rindió, ni siquiera bajaba la espada hasta que Arref no se lo decía.

Cuando caía la tarde, cambiaban de entrenamiento. Ahora se centraban en practicar y mejorar la velocidad, reflejos y fuerza para conseguir un mejor rendimiento físico. Sin duda esta era la parte que más le costaba a él. Pues su estado físico no era nada del otro mundo, podría aguantar un partido de tenis durante horas, pero el ritmo de una batalla era muy intenso cada hora que pasaba era como si hubiera jugado cinco al tenis.

Con forme el tiempo avanzaba, su cuerpo se volvía más lento y torpe que al principio, sus movimientos sin apenas fuerza ni intensidad no hacían ninguna mella en la defensa de su contrincante, que sin piedad alguna lo golpeaba y lo desarmaba.

Arref le hacía sentir el dolor de una batalla, pero Miguel sabia que se estaba conteniendo. No le atacaba con la misma fiereza que cuando tuvo que materializar su espada por primera vez.

Notó que no quería hacerle heridas que perduraran durante un tiempo prolongado, desconocía el por qué. Cada día que pasaba Arref fue disminuyendo los golpes, hasta que ya solo se limitó a desarmarlo.

Cuando llegó amaneció el viernes, volvieron a comenzar el entrenamiento. Durante una hora Miguel estuvo intentando hacer dos fintas de difícil elaboración pues debía mezclar velocidad, habilidad e ingenio para poder realizarlas con éxito.

Como en días anteriores, solo consiguió que su arma saliera volando, pero al hacer el correspondiente movimiento de defensa Arref puso una leve mueca de dolor. Apenas fue apreciable durante unos segundos que fue el tiempo suficiente para que Miguel la apreciara.

Sin embargo, aun sabiendo que su compañera le ocultaba algo no quiso preguntarle nada. Estaba seguro de que le evadiría la pregunta o simplemente se la rechazaría, debía esperar a que terminara el entrenamiento para poder acorralarla y le respondiera.

Comieron y sin tener un momento para reposar la comida ingerida, salieron nuevamente al jardín. A cada movimiento que hacia Miguel sentía una punzada de dolor en todos sus músculos, era como si tuviera pequeños cristales entre cada fibra que componía su masa muscular.

-Vamos, muévete más ligero y no gastes fuerzas en atacarme de frente-gritó Arref- debes ser astuto y diseñar estrategias con las que puedas hacerme retroceder teniendo en cuenta tu nivel físico-

-Eso… intento…-su corazón latía tan deprisa que parecía salírsele por la boca-pero…no puedo…-se dio cuenta de que su compañera estaba muy rígida-¿te…ocurre…al…?

En ese momento la cara de Arref se puso pálida y adquirió el color blanco que tiene una persona cuando la abandona la vida. Sin previo aviso se derrumbó hacia delante cayendo al suelo con las rodillas. Antes de que se golpease la cabeza, Miguel corrió con las fuerzas que le quedaban y se interpuso antes de que impactara contra el césped. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara totalmente blanca.

-¡Arref, despierta! ¡Arref!-exclamaba mientras le daba algunas palmaditas en las mejillas

Se percató de que aun seguía respirando, le tomó el pulso y se tranquilizó al comprobar que estaba estabilizado. Aquel desmayo se debería al cansancio. Hoy se habían esforzado hasta el límite y juntos con los movimientos complejos, los habían desgatado de una forma sobrehumana.

-Hoy seré yo quien pare el entrenamiento-susurró mientras admiraba el bello rostro de la chica-Por ahora es suficiente, descansa un poco-le acarició con suavidad la mejilla, miró hacia un lado y vio como aun seguía sin soltar su espada- Nunca te rendirás ¿verdad?, eres mucho mas testaruda que yo.- le quitó la espada de la mano y se la colgó el en el cinturón del pantalón.

La levantó y la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación donde la tumbó. La acomodó bajo varias mantas y salió de la habitación. La noche empezaba a caer, Raquel tenía que estar al venir.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se dirigió hacia el jardín y comenzó a practicar las fintas contra un enemigo imaginario. Aun estando cansado, se propuso a si mismo repetir cada una al menos tres veces. La luz de las estrellas arrancaba destellos de la hoja resplandeciente que silbaba cada vez que cortaba el aire. Si realmente hubiera tenido a Arref delante habría recibido numerosas derrotas por culpa de sus lentos movimientos, pero aquel enemigo imaginario no se defendía ni le podía atacar; estaba luchando contra el aire.

Terminó de repasar los movimientos de la espada y se puso a hacer ejercicio físico. Hizo unas cuantas flexiones y abdominales hasta que cayó rendido. Se tumbó en el césped al lado de su espada, con la respiración agitada. Durante un rato estuvo escudriñando las estrellas y las manchas que presentaba la luna. Se podía llevar toda la noche haciéndolo. Le encantaba determinar qué estrella era la más brillante de todas y comprobar a la siguiente noche que seguía estando ahí. Pero la verdadera belleza no la encontraba en las más luminosas, sino en aquellas cuya luz era débil porque él se comparaba con ellas. Mientras las más voluminosas y resplandecientes brillaban a su alrededor, estas parecían esperar el momento para despertar y superar a todas sus hermanas que la rodeaban. Era como si determinaran el momento exacto para mostrar todo su potencial.

También se fijaba en como estas débiles luces formaban grupos protegiéndose unas a otras e iluminándose progresivamente hasta alcanzar su máximo esplendor donde sus demás compañeras más viejas no podían igualarlas.

Pero la gran joya del cielo nocturno era la luna llena, era tan grande que parecía que cualquiera pudiera atraparla entre sus manos. Como si de una madre se tratara, protegía y cuidaba a sus hijas, que eran las estrellas que aspiraban algún día a alcanzarla en su elegancia y luminosidad.

Miguel sintió pasos, al principio no se sorprendió pero luego se dio cuenta de que su espada seguía al lado suya, si era Raquel, tendría problemas. Una sensación le recorrió el cuerpo y se tranquilizó. Notó que era la presencia de Arref. Debido al cansancio le suponía un esfuerzo desmaterializar su arma así que desistió en su empeño. Casi al instante empezó a oír como el césped se doblaba a causa de las pisadas de la joven que llegó hasta donde estaba tumbado.

Se quedó de pie en el lado que no estaba ocupado por la espada. Miguel la miró para comprobar su estado y observó que su cara había vuelto a su color original. Aunque aún conservaba un tono blanquecino a causa de la luz de las estrellas. Su chaqueta y falda azul ondeaban con la leve brisa que fluía por el jardín. La chica lo miró de arriba abajo y luego al arma que descansaba en un lado.

-¿Has estado entrenando?-preguntó mirando la espada

-Un poco…-después de mirarla unos instante comenzó de nuevo a observar el cielo nocturno- debo esforzarme al máximo y como aun me quedaban fuerzas pues…-

-No debes llegar al límite de tu energía o podrías morir en el acto- exclamó en tono de reproche-

-Creo que hoy no eres la más indicada para decir eso- cruzó las manos por detrás de la cabeza

Arref cambió su cara a frustración, como si la hubieran herido de gravedad. Antes de que volviera a decir nada él habló:

- ¿Te vas a llevar todo el tiempo de pie?, no está ocupado-señaló dando unas palmaditas en el césped para que se tumbara al lado suya.

En cuanto ella se acostó en el césped, Miguel pensó que era el momento idóneo para preguntarle por el desmayo.

-Ahora que estamos mucho más tranquilos, ¿puedes decirme que te ha pasado hoy?-sintió como Arref se movía incómoda a su lado.

-Pues…-tartamudeó

-Ya no voy a ignorar por más tiempo que te está ocurriendo algo-giró la cara para mirarla.

Miraba hacia el cielo con sus ojos pardos y su pelo castaño, que se había soltado del lazo azul, caía hacia el césped como si fuera el agua de un rio fluyendo lentamente hacia el mar. Sus manos descansaban cómodamente sobre el césped a cada lado tomando una posición totalmente relajada.

-Ya es el momento de que te lo explique-sin mirarlo siguió hablando- Un Guardián cuando es invocado adquiere la energía de su Jinete y según el nivel de esta estará mas completo o menos. Debido a tu nivel bajo de magia, mi invocación no se ha terminado completamente. Por eso yo no tengo el mismo poder que otros Guardianes, no puedo atravesar una pared sin tener que romperla o simplemente no puedo desmaterializarme para hacerme invisible a las personas que no son Jinetes. Lo peor de este estado es que no se puede mejorar por mucho que me esfuerce entrenando, es decir, estoy limitada.-cerró los ojos un momento- y además ese límite va bajando-terminó diciendo.

En ese momento recordó la frase que dijo Arref antes de desmayarse él: "hay una cosa importante, que sin ella yo desapareceré".

-¿Estás diciendo que desaparecerás?-exclamó girando bruscamente la cabeza y haciéndose daño en el cuello.

-Así es, cuando la magia que llevo dentro sea mínima yo me desvaneceré-susurró

-Pero habrá algo que podamos hacer para que…-la preocupación lo desbordaba, no quería perder a Arref por su incompetencia en la magia.

-Sí, pero es muy peligroso-ella giró la cara y entrelazaron las miradas

Miguel no sabía dado cuenta hasta ahora de la poca distancia que los separaba, apenas unos centímetros. Sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba y giró la cabeza hasta acabar mirando las estrellas.

-Me da igual lo peligroso que sea, me prometí a mi mismo que ganaría la guerra y lo hare- dijo convencido- no puedo vencer si tú no estás a mi lado.- se arrepintió de decir la última frase, parecía como si fueran unos enamorados.

-Me agrada saber que tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo-ella parecía no haber relacionado las últimas palabras como él.

-No hay tiempo que perder, dime que tengo que hacer y…-se incorporó hasta que quedó sentado. Se permitió mirarla de nuevo sabiendo que sus caras no estarían tan cerca.

-No es algo que se pueda realizar en un momento, por favor tranquilízate-sus ojos lo penetraron como si intentaran comprender lo que sentía.

Se volvió a tumbar, pero esta vez estaba tenso. El viento sopló e hizo mover las ramas del haya que crecía sin impedimento alguno en el centro del jardín. Varias hojas se soltaron y volaron por encima del muro desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Aun siendo invierno, aquella noche el frio pareció tomarse un descanso y dejar paso a un viento cálido y suave.

-Para poder mantenerme en este mundo necesito un objeto que contiene una gran cantidad de magia-hizo una pausa- pero este se encuentra en un lugar oculto y peligroso. Muchos magos de todas las épocas lo han intentado encontrar, pero todos han fallado y los que han encontrado el lugar nunca han vuelto. Solo se ha podido saber que el escondite se encuentra en las montañas que separan España de Francia.-

-Los Pirineos-exclamó sorprendido

-Sí, el problema es que no se sabe el sitio exacto donde se encuentra, podríamos estar meses recorriendo aquel terreno montañoso y no encontrar nada. En un libro antiguo se hablaba sobre aquel lugar, decía que se encontraba alrededor del lugar mas alto, pero nunca revelaba su ubicación; solo ponía una frase que te indicaba el lugar exacto; "La magia salva la vida y la vida ayuda a la magia, manteniéndose reflejadas en un espejo invisible hecho de vida y magia".- Arref levantó una mano haciendo un gesto de atrapar la luna- Durante todo este tiempo he intentado descifrar cada una de las palabras pero no les encuentro relación ninguna, siento como si se me escapara algo importante- formó un puño y lo mantuvo en el aire- No sé si podremos conseguirlo-suspiró con un deje de frustración

Miguel la miró, los rasgos de su cara mostraban tristeza e impotencia. Nunca la había visto así, era como si hubiera perdido la seguridad en sí misma.

-Sabes, si algo he aprendido de esta vida que llevo es que nunca debes darte por vencido-miró al cielo- ¿ves aquellas estrellas que brillan con fuerza?- Arref asintió con la cabeza- esas son las personas que viven felices sin apenas preocupaciones, pero…- levantó un poco más la mano y señaló a otro lugar más alejado-esas otras- señaló un conjunto de puntos que tenían una débil luz- somos nosotros y aunque apenas nos hacemos notar, si te fijas bien podrás apreciar que sin ellas no habría cielo estrellado-

Arref se dio cuenta de que era verdad, había varias estrellas muy luminosas pero en cada hueco entre ellas se podía observa casi una veintena de brillos tenues que intentaban competir con sus compañeras.

-Las débiles estrellas nunca se rinden en su misión de superar a sus hermanas mayores, noche tras noche siguen lanzando sus blanquecinos rayos aun sabiendo que no podrán conseguir igualar a sus hermanas, pero siempre mantienen esa esperanza hasta que un día una de ellas lo hace- señaló un conjunto de estrellas que formaban una fila de luces débiles en la cual en el centro había un brillo de gran intensidad.- Nosotros tampoco no daremos por vencidos, si mantenemos la esperanza podremos iluminar el mundo entero si queremos- se levantó rápidamente de un salto, se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Arref.-juntos, los dos podremos dar luz a cada hueco oculto entre las montañas y encontrar ese objeto que nos hará brillar con fuerza-

Ella estaba sorprendida, no había esperado tanta seguridad en Miguel. Sorprendentemente al verlo en aquella actitud las fuerzas y la confianza en sí misma le volvieron. Sonrió, le cogió la mano que le ofrecía y se levantó de un salto.

-Saldremos mañana en cuanto el sol aparezca- dijo él cogiendo su espada del suelo- Al final acabare viajando en estas vacaciones- sonrió al mismo tiempo que desmaterializaba su arma- Entremos, que sino vamos a coger un resfriado, además Raquel estará al llegar y nos regañara si ve que hemos pasado aquí la noche- Acto seguido se escuchó la voz de Raquel llamándoles desde el recibidor.

Cuando comieron, Miguel le explicó a Raquel que ellos dos se iban a ir a visitar varios lugares de España para que Arref conociera un poco el país. Sorprendentemente la joven no les puso ninguna objeción más bien se alegro de oírlo. Era muy extraño pero no le dio más vuelta.

Terminaron de comer y él preparo una mochila con lo mínimo que deberían de llevar. Metió un par de mudas de invierno para soportar las bajas temperaturas de la nieve, algo de comida y suficiente dinero como para aguantar dos meses comiendo en restaurantes de lujo. Miguel compró por internet los billetes de avión hacia Madrid y luego los del tren que los dejaría en Huesca cerca del valle Benasque que estaba a pocos kilómetros del monte Aneto, el más alto de todos los pirineos y por donde se suponía que el libro indicaba que estaba aquel lugar oculto. Mientras Miguel manejaba el ordenador, Arref miraba la pantalla con los ojos abiertos como platos, no entendía como un cristal podía dar información o simplemente emitir luz propia. Durante todo el tiempo estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre las partes del ordenador y de qué era la corriente eléctrica. Sin duda era de una época pasada; lo avasalló a cuestiones hasta que desconectó el aparato.

Al terminar de preparar todo, despidieron a Raquel que les dio un fuerte abrazo y dos besos a cada uno antes de irse. Y luego se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para dormir.

Cuando amaneció, se vistieron con ropas de abrigo y bajaron al comedor. Allí encontraron a Raquel con el desayuno preparado. Miguel pensaba que no vendría porque ya se despidió el día anterior por la noche.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el chico con sorpresa

-No creerías que no me despediría de vosotros ¿verdad?-le sonrió y puso el ultimo plato en la mesa- ahora comed y llenaros porque os queda un largo viaje- exclamó con felicidad

Tanto Arref como él asintieron con la cabeza y se sentaron felices por poder comer por última vez, hasta que pasara un tiempo, una comida de ella.

Comieron y rieron con las bromas que decía Raquel, que estaba más feliz de lo normal. Parecía que le hubiera tocado la lotería y estuviera esperando a que le dieran el dinero. Su sonrisa era radiante y sus gestos animados. No podían quitar la felicidad que se le dibujaba en el rostro.

Ella estaba haciendo que la despedida fuera lo más alegre que pudiera aun sabiendo que solo era un viaje. Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de salida. Allí Raquel comenzó a ponerle bien el abrigo blanco que llevaba Arref encima de su chaqueta azul.

Miguel se paró antes de abrir la puerta, se le olvidaba algo importante. Se dirigió así las escaleras rápidamente mientras Raquel le preguntaba a Arref:

-¿Por qué tienes el mismo conjunto repetido? Podrías comprarte otro estilo-

-Por que Miguel dijo que me quedaba bien…-respondió ella

Fue lo último que escucho él antes de llegar a su cuarto y lo hizo sonreír. Sin demorarse abrió el armario y sacó dos túnicas que tenían capuchas. Una era de color azul oscuro y la otra morada. Bajó con las dos vestimentas en el hombro y se reunió con las dos chicas que esperaban con la puerta abierta.

-Ya podemos irnos- exclamó llegando a su altura

Salieron y cerraron la puerta con llave. Cogieron un autobús que los llevo hasta Sevilla y luego otro hasta el aeropuerto donde cogerían el avión. Miguel se opuso a que Raquel los acompañara hasta allí pero ella no hizo caso y los acompañó.

-Bueno, aquí me quedo yo-dijo ella cuando llegaron al control de maletas-espero que os lo paséis bien- abrazó a Miguel con todas sus fuerzas-cuídate y no te metas en ningún conflicto-

-¡Ja,Já! Que graciosa…-dijo sarcásticamente

Ella le sonrió con malicia y se fue hacia Arref.

-Cuídate y…- se le acercó a la oreja-cuídalo también a él, si se va a meter en algún lio dale una patada de mi parte- susurró, mientras Arref asentía.

De repente, unos brazos rodearon el cuello de la chica y la arrastraron hacia atrás.

-Oye, que lo he escuchado graciosilla…- Miguel la soltó después de unos segundos y la miró con cara maliciosa.- si quieres una pelea antes de irnos dilo…

-No durarías ni dos segundos contra mí, debilucho-respondió

- Eso te crees tú…-susurró

La mirada de Raquel se volvió seria.

-Ahora en serio- le cogió una mano a cada uno- tened mucho cuidado- abrazó a los dos a la vez y les dio un empujoncito hacia el control donde le esperaba un guardia de seguridad- y por favor volved ilesos- dijo en voz baja

-¿Has dicho algo?- preguntó Miguel volviendo la cara hacia atrás para mirarla

-No nada, que vais a perder el avión si no os apresuráis-dijo rápidamente y agitó la mano para decirles adiós

Ellos les devolvieron el gesto y pasaron el control. Miguel había pensado que la espada de Arref no pasaría por el detector de metales, así que con lo poco que sabía de magia transformó la espada en invisible y le cambió la composición para que no fuera detectada por la maquina. Le costó mucho esfuerzo pero pudo conseguirlo. El arma iba colgada en la espalda de Arref sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. Entraron en el avión junto con la mochila y las túnicas que llevaban echadas cada uno al hombro.

Arref se sorprendió al ver el avión, preguntó que si era un pájaro de metal, a lo que Miguel respondió con una carcajada que mantuvo durante el tiempo que se instalaron en sus respectivos asientos.

El vuelo tardó menos de una hora en llegar a Madrid, desembarcaron y se fueron a la estación de trenes. Buscaron su tren y después de preguntar a varias personas consiguieron encontrarlo. Esta vez Arref al verlo guardó su sorpresa y no hizo ninguna comparación con algún otro animal. Miguel sabía que se moría de ganas por saber que era, pero por temor a que se riera no lo haría.

En el tren tomaron sus asientos y se relajaron. Llegaron al final del trayecto que era un pequeño pueblecito y bajaron. Mientras salían por la puerta Arref se tropezó con un saliente y se hubiera caído sino llega a ser porque Miguel la agarró por la cintura. Se dio cuenta de que su energía se estaba agotando y con ella su agilidad y velocidad. Estaban en una carrera contrarreloj, debían llegar al pico Aneto cuanto antes y buscar el objeto. Salieron a la calle y el frio les golpeo la cara.

-Es hora de ponernos las túnicas- dijo Miguel cogiendo la suya y poniéndosela- además de ahora en adelante debemos ocultar todo lo que podamos nuestros rostros, no quiero que ningún otro Jinete nos vea las caras y sepa nuestras identidades- explicó mientras Arref se ponía su túnica morada.

Se pusieron las capuchas y cogieron un taxi que los dejo en una carretera que cruzaba las montañas. Miguel le pagó al conductor y siguieron su camino adentrándose en el bosque de árboles que había alrededor del pico Aneto. Conforme subían de altitud, el terreno se iba tiñendo de un color blanco debido a los copos de nieves que iban cayendo. La naturaleza menguaba con la altitud y el frio aumentaba. Durante horas estuvieron andando por los montes que rodeaban el pico deteniéndose en cada zona donde podía a ver algún hueco que condujera a un lugar oculto. Al caer la tarde se pararon un momento para descansar y reponer fuerzas bajo unos árboles. Comieron unos bocadillos y retomaron su marcha por aquel paraje nevado. Llegaron a una altura en la que ya no había planta alguna, solo las paredes rocosas de la montaña eran dueñas del lugar. En su trayecto observaron varios huecos en la piedra, registraron a fondo cada cueva que encontraron, pero sin éxito ninguno.

Arref cada vez tenía menos fuerzas, caminaba varios metros por detrás de él. Y aunque se ofrecía a ayudarla, ella ponía la escusa de que iba retrasada por que se fijaba mucho en cada rincón y cosa extraña. Miguel sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, así que empezó a buscar con mas ahincó. "Debe haber algo; La magia salva la vida y la vida ayuda a la magia, manteniéndose reflejadas en un espejo invisible hecho de vida y magia" se repetía una y otra vez intentando encontrar el significado oculto.

Empezó a caer la noche y la velocidad del viento comenzó a aumentar avecinando una tormenta. Buscaron una de las cuevas que se adentraban a través de la roca hacia el interior de la montaña para pasar la noche y resguardarse de la ventisca. En una de las ráfagas de aire algo lo golpeó en la cara y lo sobresaltó. Se le había quedado pegado a causa del viento. Miguel lo atrapó con la mano y observó que era una hoja de un haya como el que tenía en su jardín, sin darle más importancia la arrugó y la tiró. Pasados unos minutos, encontraron una grieta que daba paso a una cueva no muy grande pero lo suficiente espaciosa para que cupieran dos personas juntas tumbadas. Hicieron un pequeño fuego y comieron un bocadillo con algunas frutas. Miguel le ofreció a Arref su porción pero ella la rechazó enérgicamente.

-Estás muy débil, deberías comer más que yo- explicó él- además yo no tengo hambre

-No, con esto es suficiente, gracias- su voz sonaba débil y lejana- solo necesito descansar un poco

Terminaron de comer y se tumbaron espalda contra espalda para dormir. Arref no tardó ni dos segundos en caer en un profundo sueño. Miguel notaba su respiración y como ella temblaba de frio. Sin pensárselo se dio la vuelta y con su túnica la envolvió. La abrazó y se la atrajo hacia él. Le llegó un olor a flores que no supo identificar de donde provenía hasta que acerco su nariz hacia la cola del pelo de la chica. Casi al instante ella dejo de temblar, Miguel sabía que se arrepentiría cuando mañana por la mañana despertara en esa situación embarazosa pero prefería eso antes de que ella enfermara por culpa de su vergüenza. Durante casi toda la noche estuvo repitiéndose el acertijo intentando encontrar el lugar oculto entre sus palabras. Cambio el sentido de la frase, las letras de orden, las convirtió en varios idiomas pero nada, no podía encontrarle ninguna solución.

Debía haber una palabra clave, una que fuera la que diera todo el sentido a la frase, estaba seguro de que eran "Vida y magia" porque se repetían constantemente, pero ¿cómo se podían relacionar?.

-La magia salva la vida… y la vida ayuda a la magia- reflexionó-, manteniéndose reflejadas en un espejo invisible hecho de vida y magia- esta última frase seria una segunda parte del acertijo- La magia salva… la vida, ¿pero a qué se refiere? Sé que los hechizos pueden curar pero aquí en medio de la montaña no hay ninguna persona- pensó- la vida… ayuda a la magia. Claro está que sin hechiceros que la realicen no hay magia pero de ninguna forma tiene sentido para encontrar un lugar. En medio de la montaña no hay ni vida ni magia, no es posible que…-En ese momento un pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza- claro, idiota- se dijo a sí mismo- ¿cómo no he podido caer antes en eso?, ha estado siempre delante de mis narices- sonrió y cerró los ojos- Arref debe descansar no puedo, despertarla ahora, mañana lo comprobaré-

La atrajo un poco más hacia él para que obtuviera el mayor calor posible y se quedó dormido.

De nuevo soñó con la misma batalla de soldados donde aparecía Arref montada en su corcel blanco masacrando a sus enemigos. Pero esta vez no se quedó ahí, sino que de repente fue transportado a una sala donde había unas gradas de madera en las que había varias personas con ropajes antiguos que miraban a una figura solitaria que se encontraba en el centro encadenada con unos grilletes y la cabeza agachada. Su pelo era largo y caía suelto por los hombros hasta quedar en el vacío.

Al fondo de la habitación, en una mesa larga, había tres personas cuyos rostros eran ensombrecidos por la oscuridad. Reinaba un silencio ensordecedor, todos estaban cayados como si esperaran una respuesta.

-¿Cómo se declara?- preguntó unos de los hombres que estaban sentados en la mesa

Durante unos segundos el silencio volvió a inundar la sala.

-Inocente- exclamó la mujer encadenada

La muchedumbre enfureció y comenzó a gritar y a maldecir a la joven. Unas de las figuras del fondo levantó una mano y las personas de las gradas callaron inmediatamente.

-Aún sabiendo todo lo que has causado a nuestro país sigues considerándote inocente- hizo una pausa y suspiró- Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado en este tribunal, te condeno a morir en la hoguera por practicar la herejía y asesinar a miles de personas inocentes.

Aún escuchando la sentencia, la chica no se puso nerviosa, levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el techo. Miguel pudo ver que era Arref a la que habían condenado a morir.

-Dios, ayúdame-exclamó ella

Fue lo último que pudo ver del sueño. Despertó de golpe como si lo hubieran tirado desde un precipicio a la cueva donde dormía. Un incompresible murmullo lo sobresaltó. Giró la cabeza y vio que Arref estaba hablando dormida, al tiempo que se agitaba a causa de un mal sueño; extendió la mano y le acarició suavemente la castaña cabellera. El tacto de su mano pareció tranquilizarla. Decidió dejarla dormir un poco mas mientras él iba a investigar sus sospechas. Salió de la cueva y comenzó a andar hacia el este. La nieve se hundía bajo sus pies disminuyendo su velocidad. Cuando llevaba un rato andando, observó que en la pared de roca había una abertura no más grande que él, que estaba rodeada de un color verde. Era musgo.

Entro por allí y recorrió el estrecho túnel. Pasados unos segundos pudo ver al final del pasillo de roca una luz. Aumentó el ritmo y salió de nuevo al exterior.

Abrió los ojos como platos, no se había equivocado en su deducción. Volvió sobre sus pasos y llegó a la cueva donde había dejado a Arref que se había despertado.

-¿Dónde habías ido? me estabas preocupando…- sin dejarla terminar la frase cogió la mochila y le agarró la mano.

La llevó hasta la grieta rodeada de musgo y se introdujeron en el túnel hasta llegar de nuevo al exterior. Arref pudo ver que estaba en una pequeña explanada rodeada por paredes de roca negra que ocultaban un gran haya que crecía en el centro.

-Esto era a lo que se refería el acertijo; la magia salva a la vida se refería a la naturaleza a este gran árbol ¿cómo podría soportar un haya el frio invernal de una montaña? O ¿Cómo sus raíces pueden extenderse por la dura piedra? Todo gracias a la magia. Y la vida ayuda a la magia es esto.- se acercó al tronco marrón y posó su mano en el centro.

Casi instantáneamente se abrió un agujero por el que cabía una persona normal.

-Con solo aplicarle un poco de magia al árbol te deja pasar, es como si te identificaras como hechicero- sonrió apartando la mano.

-Pero ¿cómo supiste que este haya estaba aquí?-preguntó sorprendida acercándose a él

-En la ventisca de anoche algo me golpeó la cara y resultó ser una hoja de este árbol. Al principio no le di importancia pues podría haber sido arrastrada desde cualquier sitio de la montaña, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que con la nieve cayendo, esa hoja no podría ser de un árbol muy lejano pues si fuera así, habría acabado sepultada por la espesa capa de nieve.-explicó mientras entraba por el agujero- después de eso solo tuve que seguir la dirección por la que la hoja vino y me encontré con esa grieta del principio- se paró y observó su alrededor.

Se encontraba en una especie de cueva redonda de varios metros de altura. En el centro había como un pedestal donde había grabado en la piedra unas palabras en algo que parecía latín. En el fondo de la sala como dos bocas, había dos huecos que llevaban cada una a un pasillo que se perdía en una curva. Los dos se acercaron a la piedra central y miraron la escritura.

Miguel no entendía nada pero Arref parecía estar leyéndolo.

-Sin duda es latín- concluyó señalando con un dedo el texto- puedo traducirlo, dice: Aquellos que quieran conseguir el poder de la magia y la vida deberán enfrentarse a una prueba ,por separados, que medirá sus habilidades y les hará merecedor de él.- terminó de leer- ya sé porque no volvió ningún hechicero, esto no está hecho para una sola persona sino para dos; es como si se hubiera construido para esta guerra de Jinetes y Guardianes.-durante unos segundos reflexionó- debemos tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, puede que se nos haya adelantado algún Jinete enemigo-ando varios pasos hasta que se coloco delante de los dos huecos- aunque no me gusta la idea de separarnos debemos hacerlo si queremos conseguirlo-

-Estoy de acuerdo-respondió él- espera un momento volveré tu espada a su estado original, como me dijiste, ¿puedes hacer aparecer tu armadura por ti sola?- preguntó

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso- cerró los ojos un momento y de repente hubo un fogonazo de luz blanca que la envolvió entera. Cuando desapareció, tenía su armadura puesta sobre el traje negro con el que apareció en el pasado.-

-No perdamos más tiempo, nos reuniremos más adelante- exclamó Miguel

-Ten mucho cuidado-ella lo miró con ojos suplicantes

-Te prometo que te volveré a ver y tú también prométemelo-

-Lo juro por mi alma-dijo con firmeza

Los dos entraron por los huecos corriendo como si les persiguiera el demonio. Miguel recorrió el túnel a toda velocidad sin pararse a mirar por dónde iba o qué había a su alrededor. Cuando empezó a ver de nuevo la salida, comenzó a escuchar un zumbido. Antes de llegar, materializó su espada y aumentó su ritmo. Ante él se abrió una sala rectangular de aproximadamente cincuenta metros de larga, llena de pinturas que representaban a animales extraños, como quimeras, dragones, unicornios y otros seres mitológicos. Tanto por los lados, como por el suelo había miles de agujeros por los que aparecían lanzas con una punta tan afilada que podrían atravesar la dura piedra de la cueva. La velocidad de aparición de las armas era muy rápida, pero parecía que siempre se repetía el mismo patrón. En el fondo de la sala aparecía una fila desde el suelo que ocupaba la mitad izquierda de la sala y que avanzaba hacia él. Tras de esta iba una que recorría la pared derecha dejando un espacio desde la primera lanza al suelo por el que podría pasar una persona agachado. Luego, más tarde otra que recorría la parte derecha del suelo y seguida otra que lo hacía por la pared izquierda ocupando la mitad de esta por arriba. Siempre era la misma repetición, aquí debía probar su agilidad y destreza. Se colgó su espada a la espalda con unas cintas de cuero para que no le estorbase.

Memorizó los movimientos que haría para esquivar cada fila y cuando estuvo seguro de ser capaz de realizarlos se puso en marcha. Esperó a que la serie comenzara desde el principio.

Al aparecer la primera fila, echó a correr hacia ella, la esquivó pegándose a la pared derecha, rodó por la dura piedra para esquivar las lanzas del muro, se levantó con agilidad y saltó hacia el lado izquierdo para evitar que las puntas puntiagudas que salían de la parte izquierda del suelo lo atravesaran. Inmediatamente rodó y las lanzas del muro izquierdo le pasaron por arriba. Al levantarse el pie se le hundió y la piedra que había bajo el se movió. De repente en el techo aparecieron agujeros que no estaban antes, había accionado algún mecanismo. El final de la sala estaba a unos veinte metros, si corría con todas sus fuerzas podría llegar. Pero esa idea desapareció cuando vio que el patrón de las lanzas había cambiado, también aparecían desde el techo. Debía improvisar todos los movimientos como fuera sino quería morir atravesado por docenas de puntiagudas hojas. Corrió, esquivó la primera fila que provenía de la parte izquierda del techo y caía hacia el suelo. Luego rodó hacia el lado izquierdo evitando las de la pared derecha.

Ahora los movimientos que realizaban eran bruscos y cada pirueta que hacia conllevaba un golpe contra las rocas. Los músculos le dolían y le pedían a gritos que dejara de moverse; pero no podía pararse a preocuparse por su cuerpo porque si lo hacía moriría. Debía concentrarse en la combinación próxima.

Una tercera línea de puntas afiladas avanzaba hacia él desde la parte izquierda del suelo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lado contrario y esquivó por los pelos la última lanza.

Quedaban apenas escasos metros para llegar al final de la sala donde había una puerta con varias letras doradas en los bordes. Si conseguía evitar las dos siguientes filas, estaría a salvo.

Como si la sala estuviera viva y quisiera evitar que llegase a su destino, aparecieron dos filas a la vez una que ocupaba la mitad del techo izquierdo y la otra la pared derecha hasta el centro de la sala. Se dio cuenta de que no le daría tiempo a travesar corriendo la mitad de la estancia para pasar rodando por un pequeño cuadrado donde las lanzas no llegaban. Así que comenzó correr y cuando vio que las armas le iban a alcanzar, saltó como si le hubiera estallado una bomba al lado. Recibió un fuerte impacto en el hombro por culpa del choque contra la pared. No le prestó mucha atención pues otra hilera de puntas como la otra venia hacia él, pero esta vez desde los lados contrarios, es decir, dejándole un espacio pequeño por el que poder pasar en el lado derecho al nivel del suelo.

Estaba seguro que esa vez no podría evitarlo con solo correr y saltar debía, pensar en otra cosa.

Rápidamente le vino a la cabeza la frase que le dijo Arref en el entrenamiento: "debes sentir todo lo que te rodea a tu alrededor". Sin pensarlo, se levantó ágilmente y apoyándose contra la pared se impulsó pegándole una patada a esta. Salió despedido hacia el otro lado. Cayó bruscamente contra el suelo y las lanzas pasaron por su lado y por arriba de su cabeza.

Con una velocidad que nunca hubiera podido imaginar que podría utilizar en ese estado rodó y quedó a salvo de rodillas frente a la puerta con las letras doradas. Ahora que el peligro había pasado, fue consciente del dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Arref hubiera pasado su prueba sin ningún daño. Desenfundó su espada y la sostuvo. Avanzó con la idea de encontrarse con ella ilesa en el otro lado del corredor que se abría ante él. Antes de atravesar la puerta, una piedra volvió a hundirse bajo su pie y desde enfrente y el lado derecho aparecieron dos lanzas.

Con la espada bloqueo el arma lateral dirigida a la cabeza pero el impacto llevaba tanta fuerza que lo desplazó hacia la otra que se le clavo en el hombro. Soltó un aullido de dolor que resonó en toda la sala.

-…Mierda…-farfulló

Dio un paso hacia atrás y la punta de la lanza salió de su cuerpo. La sangre recorría el metal dejando caer pequeñas gotas rojas al suelo. La capa azul se le manchó de sangre y adquirió un tono morado muy oscuro. Se agachó para entrar por la puerta donde estaba el arma y siguió el pasillo.

Llegó a otra estancia pero esta vez era redonda, la piedra que la envolvía era negra y el suelo era resbaladizo y estaba cubierto de musgo verde. La sala era alta, no se podía determinar la altura de esta ya que se perdía en la oscuridad. Aparte del hueco por donde él había aparecido había otro en el otro extremo de la estancia. Empezó a escuchar pasos lentos y empuñó la espada con fuerza sintiendo como la sangre corría por su brazo resbalando hasta la mano.

En cuanto vio que la silueta andaba apoyada en la pared y llevaba un arma como la suya supo que era Arref. Corrió hacia ella para ayudarla.

-¡Arref! ¿Estás bien?- su cara estaba pálida como la vez que se desmayó

-Sí… me ha tocado… una prueba… de magia-tenía la mirada perdida y su voz sonaba débil.

Él la apoyó sobre su hombro y la llevó hasta el centro de la habitación. No quiso preguntarle en que había consistido por qué la veía muy debilitada.

-¿Y ahora qué debemos hacer?, ya hemos completado las pruebas-dijo Miguel

- Manteniéndose reflejadas en un espejo invisible hecho de vida y magia- susurró Arref mirando al suelo

Se soltó de él y puso la punta de su espada mirando hacia el suelo.

-Prepárate para caer a un agujero- sin más golpeo el musgo

El terreno se resquebrajó rompiéndose en mil pedazos y produciendo un estruendo que recorrió toda la cueva, rebotando en las paredes e introduciéndose por los huecos ocultos. Cayeron a otro tipo de suelo que estaba a unos metros por debajo de ellos. Arref cayó con una rodilla en el suelo y Miguel rodo para amortiguar el golpe. En el centro había un pedestal en el que como si fueran hilos invisibles, flotaba un colgante de oro que tenía un corazón envuelto en unos rayos azules.

-Ese es el objeto que buscamos- exclamó Arref mirando hacia el pedestal.

Miguel se acercó para cogerlo. Su andar era dificultoso, daba pasos torpes y lentos a causa de las heridas producidas en la prueba de las lanzas. Antes de que pudiera tocarlo su cuerpo se paralizó. No podía moverlo, era como si lo hubieran convertido en piedra.

-Os doy las gracias por resolver la última parte del acertijo- una voz femenina salió desde lo alto de la sala donde la oscuridad lo ocultaba todo- yo no me hubiera imaginado que estuviera por debajo.-

Una figura saltó desde lo alto de la estancia y cayó a pocos metros de ellos. Se trataba de una joven delgada con el pelo castaño que llevaba lo que parecía un mechón morado. Sus ojos eran marrones y taladraban a los del chico con una agresividad increíble. La cara mostraba unos rasgos jóvenes y su estatura era un poco más baja que la de Miguel; aparentaba tener diecisiete años.

Su vestimenta era extraña pues llevaba una gabardina roja de cuero que le llegaba hasta los pies. Dentro tenía una camiseta negra que se ajustaba a cada curva de su cuerpo y le acentuaba las caderas. Sus pantalones anchos eran de un tono marrón oscuro que contrastaban con unas botas negras como las piedras que formaban la cueva. Adelanto un poco las manos y dejo ver unos guantes negros que se ajustaban perfectamente a la forma de los dedos.

-Me presentaré, me llamo Tania y soy un Jinete- dijo sonriendo- y mi Guardián es…


End file.
